Reason to Live
by DragonRose0
Summary: Kim has been diagnosed with a fatal health issue what can help? this is my first try at this so be kind but honest was inspired by "small possability" by NoDrogs, "Through blind eyes" by WerePuppy-Jake and "Tangled up in green" By Poetheather1.
1. Chapter 1 Bad news (R1)

_Kim Possible and all her crew are not mine and I am using them without the knowledge or permission of Disney... please don't sue me_

Chapter 1

Kim lay trapped, unable to move, the walls of her prison so close she wanted to scream. She had been in worse situations and always survived. Kim tested the restraints again and glanced around the coffin-like structure.

"It's okay, Kimmie, we're almost done, just hold still a few more minutes," Dr. Possible's voice was gentle, "don't move too much or we'll have to start over."

Kim groaned, "No, I'd rather be caught in another one of Drakken's death traps."

"Oh come on, Kim, the scanner isn't so bad," her mom laughed.

"You've never been in one, they're usually more comfortable, easier to escape and a lot more fun." The younger Possible tried hard not to fidget, but the feeling of laying restrained in the confined space without being able to take action was beginning to take its toll.

Dr. Possible, standing at the scanner's controls, smiled sadly at the wistful sound of her daughter's voice. "Tell you what, next time I have your dad invent a medical scanner, I'll have him install a big screen TV." Kim laughed and rolled her eyes "Okay, sweet heart, we're done, I'll pull you out now."

The scanner's table gradually exited the machine, unbinding Kim's body in the process.  
Kim slowly got off the table "Mom, why am I so tired all the time. It seems to just be getting worse." A year ago, Kim had left for college as an athletic and energetic ball of fire. Over the last few months, her energy had steadily dropped, until now Kim felt like it was too tiring just to sit.

"Give me some time to analyze this data and we'll find out," Dr. Possible started cleaning up her files, "Have you seen Ron yet?"

"No, we haven't talked much since I left; he didn't take it well," Kim sighed, "I don't think he even knows I'm back"

"Let me get the computer analysis started," Dr. Possible changed the subject, "and I'll take you to lunch."

xXxXxX

"Get me that up link now!" The woman's one eye flared with a power not many had seen. Most of the men in the room were in total panic. The one exception was the tall young man at the end of the long room, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing.

One of the computer techs looked at Will Du in a panic. "I'll take care of it," he told the terrified man rising from his chair, "Director, may I speak with you in private?"

Betty Director looked up and nodded. They excused themselves to a small conference room and as soon as the door closed, the young man wrapped his arms around the older woman from behind and pulled her close "What am I going to do if it's true?" Will had never heard his long time boss, and more recently lover sound so defeated.

"You will adjust, improvise, and over come just like always." He kissed her softly then turned her to face him. "This is not the end, just another complication." He lifted the eye patch and kissed the socket around the metal device that replaced her right eye.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she whispered, self conscious.

Will lifted her chin, looked her right in the eyes and said simply, "No."

Betty blushed like a school girl. Will raised an eyebrow. "What?" she blurted, "I'm a little new to this." She cuddled into his arms. "What am I going to do? Most of GJ's major opponents have spent most of the last year plotting revenge on Kim. If they find out she is out of commission, we're in for it," the director sighed, "and I was going to groom her to take my place so I could retire."

Will Du pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Where did you get a Kimunacator?" Betty's eyes were about to pop out of her sockets.

Will laughed, "I'll explain later... Hey, Wade, we need your help."

xXxXxX

Wade disconnected the call and leaned back in his seat. 'Sometimes, I hate being a genius.' He had hacked the security in the scanner that he himself had created and now wished he hadn't. He bent over and cried.

xXxXxX

"James, we need to talk," Ann Possible looked at her husband, nearly in tears, "It's about Kim"

"How long does she have?" James Possible looked sober, but not surprised.  
Ann looked startled. "How... Never mind. She has severe cell degeneration and it's accelerating. If my calculations are correct, she has something less than a year. It's like the energy that allow the cells to function is draining away." She threw her arms around James and cried.

Holding his wife tightly, James whispered, "We have to tell her, she has always been better at fighting the odds when she knows the enemy," He took a deep breath, "I'll take her to the lab tomorrow and talk to her about it." He thought about it for a moment, "and we watch her, but don't treat her any different. We still trust her."

xXxXxX

Kim leaned against the wall outside her parents room, stunned 'I'm dying,' she thought, closed her eyes, and quietly wept.


	2. Chapter 2 The Stoppables

Chapter 2  
two months after graduation  
"You're going where" Ron looked like he had just been hit with one of Shego's plasma bolts  
"I've decided to accept the offer from the University of Milan in Italy. Its no big." Kim looked at him for the first time "it's just we both have our futures to look out for"  
"Ya our futures." Ron mumbled crushing the envelope in his hand and turned away.  
"RON WAIT!" he just waved over his shoulder as he left. Kim broke down and cried every thing she cared about was being taken away and this time it was her fault.  
xXxXxX

Ron lay on his bed envelope still in hand this was the worst day o his life the only good thing to happen was the acceptance letter he had finally gotten he was excited to tell Kim about she was excited for him then dropped her bomb shell.  
He pulled out the letter and read it again  
"dear Stoppable san  
As admittance Secretary for the Yamanouchi university i am proud to accept your application for admittance. school starts on the firs day of September for orientation and schedule pickup.  
Things you will need  
Laptop computer  
Writing supplies  
bedding for your dorm room  
change of cloths  
Gi  
and your belt :)  
hope to hear from you soon to arrange travel.  
yours truly  
Yori Yamanouchi  
Secretary of admissions  
011 + 81 + 80 9850 4443  
P.S. Bring Hana too"  
Ron reached over and picked up the phone and dialed "how soon can you arrange travel"  
xXxXxX

Ron stepped out of the plane Hana in a toddler pack on his back hanging on to his hair and laughing. Yori steped out from behind the car and they bowed to each other.  
"Good to see you again Ron-san" Yori blushed a little and looked away. "we will drive to the base of the mountain and"  
"it will be our honor to walk from there" Ron interrupted. Yuri giggled  
"She's getting so big" yori commented on the sleeping baby in the back seat "I had hoped to be there to see it" the sadness in her voice was a palpable thing.  
" Yori are you OK" Ron looked at the pretty ninja in concern.  
"I..." she started cleared her throat "I have a confession to make. I have done something dishonorable, necessary but dishonorable."she was blushing and looking like she would like to be any place but here "I... I'm Hana's Mother"  
after a moment Ron looker at her " OK Go on"  
" do you remember the first time you came to the school?" Ron nodded "rescuing the Lotus Blade was only one reason you were invited. you were also needed to father a child of the monkey ninja power. I volunteered, I like you and i wanted to have a part of you."  
Ron seemed very calm "OK how and when"  
"Do you remember the night i introduced you to sake?"  
"No but i remember the next morning, a day i will never forget" Ron blanched "WAIT i lost my virginity and slept through it?" Ron pouted  
"Oh i assure you, you were a very active participant" Yuri blushed again "You may not remember but very active." she looked away " i hope you wont hate me to much"  
" hate the mother of my child" Ron gently took her chin turned it to him "Never, Not possible"  
"uh Ron-san I'm Driving"and she smiled.  
xXxXxX

Present  
" Hello Middleton" Ron yells and stretches as he exits the plane.  
"Yo boyfriend over here" Ron looks around finding Monique leaning agent a silver sports car with blue pin striping.  
"Yo Mo" he yells waving  
"Un un that is not a nik i am willin to were" Monique growles Ron laughs as he helps the two people behind him out of the black privet jet. "Wow is that Hana SGSB."  
Yuri turns to Ron with a question on her face "Monique Speak for She's Getting So Big" he turns and picks up his daughter kissing both her and Yuri on the cheek. turning back to the car "nice ride where you get it?"  
"It was a halfaversry gift from my BBFF. He wasn't able to come but he is looking forward to seeing you again."  
"So who are you dating" Ron says Shaking his head.  
" oh you know him he's a friend of yours, Felix Renton" she gets in "come on lets g." she looks up an Ron as he Gets in " so why didn't you call Kim instead of me"  
"Kim is over seas." then he stops and looks over "Wait, Isn't she!?"  
"she got back a few days ago, and she looks awful. I think she could use a friend, no her best friend. it might help"


	3. Chapter 3 free fall

Kim sat bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat still locked in her nightmare. She was all alone in the dark, it was so dark. No light. No friends, no one. Just like the dream always alone

After a few minuets her heart calmed a little from the racing and she realised that she could hear noise from down stairs. She rolled silently out of bed. Slipping down stairs.

"Are you sure about this?"chimed two familiar voices that her mind could not quite place.

" Definitely" answered the tweebs

"the last time we swiped sis's hair dryer" one of the new voices quavered

"She blasted holes input beds and closets" the other echoed

"Ya but Kim doesn't shoot plasma bolts" Tim snarked

"And this doesn't dry hair" Jim laughed

Kim stepped around the corner"I still know haw to hurt you" she started at the boys they turned to run dropping the item of discussion. Kim's grapple dryer went off right at the red head. Kim attempted to dodge but her body wasn't listening. The projectile grazed the shocked girl's cheek. Witch exploded in to pain like she had just been hit with a baseball bat.

When she opened her eyes filled with tears of pain she was shocked when six pair of identical eyes looked back at her. "Uh Wego what are you doing here" the supper twins collapsed bask to just the two base models

"Getting in..."

"Trouble apparently"

Dr and Dr possible sprinted down stairs "Kim!" Mom. Yelled "honey are you OK?"

"I've been better" Kim answered dryly "Man that hurt"

" I...I...I'm sorry Kim" Jim looked horrified at what happened "I never... You should have...how..."

Kim levered herself up face hurting with the increased blood pressure caused by the action. Walking a little unsteady from he glancing blow. She looks at her little brother and the fear and shock on his melted her anger. Kneeling done she wraps her arm around the tweeb " it's OK I'm fine. "

Jim broke down and cried "I though I had killed you. The blood the... Why didn't you dodge it you always dodge it you always dodge it I... I" Kim shushed the distraught kid

Looking up she saw the stripe of blood on the wall and small pool where she had fallen she reached up and touched her face, it smarted badly and her hand came away wet and sticky "Ow" Jim looked up in horror, Kim smiled back at him "I'll be fine, Mom will check it and stitch it if needed"

A few minutes later the two redheads were sitting together at the dining table. Kim was glad the pain was gone, those numbing shots were good stuff. Ann was cleaning the wound "i think your gong to need about 6 stitches"turning her daughters face to the light to better see "This is an impact laceration, this skin is split not cut." after another moment "i think there is a hair line crack in the cheekbone"

"Mom that thing barely grazed me why so much pain and damage" Kim just slumped in her seat.

"your body is weak from your condition and not able to handle what it use to" Kim could see the pain in the older woman's eyes

" I'm going to beat this mom" Kim sounded as though she was trying to convince her self.

xXxXxX

"Dad what is the scanner i thought it was a CAT scan or MRI but its not is it" kin and her dad were talking lunch in the space center lunch cafeteria.

Dr James Possible looked up "the scanner?... oh its just something wade and and a few of my research friends came up with for your mothers birthday. Its a full body med scanner like on Star Tech only bigger. we're working in making it smaller i hope to eventually have a pocket version." he was glad that he had something to talk about that wasn't so depressing. when he tried to talk to her as promised he couldn't and she smiled. she had actually smiled when she said 'i know i heard you and mom last night'.

"dad i'm working on a bucket list, some of it requires travel and some of that i need to do alone" she looked him right in the eyes "will you try to stop me?"

James looked at his daughter 'no parent should ever out live there child' the quota kept running through his puts his face in his hands " not if it's that important to you Kimmy cub. When will be leaving?"

"I don't know yet I needs to do a little research and make arrangements for the trip," she smiled "I will be back I don't plan to be gone very long" the tall doctor walked around the table and hugged his little girl

xXxXxX

"wade it's been two days since I told about the list. If I don't hurry he will change hus mind."

The computer genius was shitting at his new desk. He had shot up six inches this year and was starting to some promise for the futer "sorry I'm doing my best it's like Shego has disappeared in to thin air. Maybe you should ask Dr Lipski"

"you want me to ask Drakken" the girl was incredulous. She had forgiven Shego for the disaster on the radio tower but drakken was another matter.

There was a light knock on the door to her room "come in" she was expecting to see Jim apologizing again instead one of the Wegos stepped in

"is it true your looking for sis?" he looked a little hopeful. Kim nodded disconnecting the kimimunicator "I don't know where she is but I know how to get you close enough to find her. You would need to be at the airport in two hours."

xXxXxX

Kim stood in the back of the cargo plane with the supplies bundled up in her winter mission gear "Ms possible were at the drop site . Let the supplies go first " Kim nodded as the two big men pushed the bundle out the back of the plane..

Kim held her breath and leaped in tho the air. The rush, this is what she loved. Free fall was never long enough. She pulled the rip cord, the shoot jerked as always when it caught air. The pain was excruciating, then every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Crash

Chapter 4

There was a timid knock on the door, Ann looked up from her papers curiously not sure if she was just hearing things. after a moment the knock repeated itself. she was a little surprised when she answered the door to see Ron there"Come in Ron i haven't seen you in a while"

"Ya I've been out of town, school and all that. Just got back last night" Ron sounded a little nervous.

"Funny Kim didn't say anything about that" Kim and Ron had been so close that she had felt like she had an other son.

"Ya about that i never really got around to telling her" he said a little sheepishly "is she here?"

"No she ran out of here last night in a parka like a bat out of hell" she just shook her head at the memory.

"And you just let her go!" Ron was shocked and angry " in her condition"

Ann just sat back an looked at the blond boy, no he was a man now, that was going to take some getting use to "Ron if there was anything i could do to help her i would, but there is nothing. i cant even find anything about anything similar" she gestured despondently at the papers she had been reading

xXxXxX

Shego was considering whether it was worth it to get up today. she couldn't remember how many days it had been since she had gotten up for anything except to do bodily necessities. she had about decided to just curl up in her little corner and forget the world existed when she heard the sound of a large twin engine plain fly over. Wow had it been four weeks already. plane that meant it was a Wednesday the plane always came on a Wednesday.

Struggling out of her filthy blanket the tall green woman looked around her little cabin. except the one little corner she occupied you couldn't tell that any lived here. she looked at her little corner with its tattered filthy blanket and MRE wrappers thinking she didn't even deserve that much.

She stepped outside in to the snow to watch the drop and mark it, she would go get it later probably when she was hungry enough to motivate her. the drop looked bigger this time a moment later a person followed it out of the plane. now she was anoid she had come here to be alone where her pain and loneliness wouldn't affect any one else. She watched as the shoot opened and was stunned to see the large KP on the canopy. she focused on the person hanging from the shoot at this distance she couldn't tell much But as she looked closer the she was able to see body was limp not holding the control ropes and in big trouble.

Shego grabbed her sled and sprinted in the direction of the drop 'let her be OK, let her be OK' kept running through her head as she cursed her self for insisting the drop be so far from her hiding place. the trip that normally took her ninety minuets only took her forty-five today. As she came out if the woods in to the drop clearing she began to look frantically around for the jumper hoping desperately she wouldn't be taking Kim's body back to her parents then surprised that that's exactly what she would do if necessary.

a low moan from her left cault her attention she turned and walked through the knee high snow to the edge of a dip that led to a creek. looking down the embankment she saw a figure mostly submerged in the frigid water "Kimmy Pumpkin don't do this to me" she flung her self down the hill. as she approached she could see the smaller body still breathing relief and a new panic over took her at the same time. relief that the girl was still alive (for she could see the telltale red hair now) and panic because now she had to keep her that way.

Shego approached the girl glad that least her head was on the bank though the parka and snow suit were soaked from the neck down and her right leg was bent at places that were not suppose to bend. gently touching the younger woman's cheek " what happened to you to put you in this condition"

After retrieving the sled the tall woman grabs the limp body out of the water "I'm glad your out and probably numb because this would probably hurt like a bitch" seeing blood in the snow where the red head had lay on the bank Shego lay the cold and stiffening body on the ground and checked for injuries. the broken leg could wait There didn't seam to be any blood down there. she searched the younger woman's face, the face that had made her decide to quit what she was best at. the face that had clearly let her know she was hated. Shego bent down, knowing she would never try this when Kim was awake, and kissed her on the reopened cut to the cheek.

After using her plasma to warm the unconscious teen "OK sweety we have a ways to go" leaving the supplies for later Shego started back to the cabin

Taking many stops to warm the unconscious girl and trying not to jostle to much took close to three hours on the return to the cabin. It was almost as cold in the cabin as out side but at least the wind wasn't blowing. Shego quickly stripped the red head our of her frozen wet cloths, toweled her dry and lay her on the previously unused bed. Finally she dug out the crash kit the Wegos insisted she bring. Grabbing the broken leg she pulled it straight, and set the bones Kim screamed never waking up. Using the inflatable cast from the kit the leg was immobilized.

Shego was moving as fast as she could but Kim was still turning an unhealthy shade of Drakken blue. "OK sweetie scoot over I promise you will be warm in no time" stripping out of her cloths the green woman began to glow all over a trick she had learned because she had been too out of sorts to go look for fire wood. pulling Kim in to her arms so that as much of their skin was touching Shego used the plasma glow to thaw the frozen girl praying "if there is a god please don't have brought her here just to die in my arms."

It took hours before Kim stopped shivering. her breathing was still shallow and heart rate was still erratic. but at least it didn't sound like she would shatter her teeth any more. getting dressed in her nasty cloths she didn't want to dirty anything else until she had a chance to clean up. After checking to make sure that Kim was still OK she slipped out of the house and in to the woods looking for fire wood for the first time.

It was about an hour latter that she came trudging back with a large load of wood. taking an arm load and putting it on the hearth of the huge fireplace before checking the teen in her care. Kim was downright frigid. Shego quickly stripped climbing in to bed and lending the girl much needed body heat.

it was hours later that Shego finely woke rested for the first time in months. She checked the girl next to her while warm Kim still seamed to be shocky with elevated respiration and fast but stronger heart beat. That was some what encouraging. The tall woman rolled out of bed walked over to the fire place and used her plasma to light the wood in to a blaze. She than went and looked in the mirror for the first time she could remember and was shocked that she didn't recognize the person looking back. with her rat nest hair, skin even more sallow than normal and the filth that covered her body she was disgusted by the image. She turned away quickly tear in her eye and went to the shower "this is gong to be cold" she glanced over to the water heater attached to the fireplace knowing there had not been enough time to heat it.

It took six washings to finely get her hair clean and the water was icy. After she was clean and stepped out of the shower she ignited her body glow to warm and dry her self. Concerned the now clean shego checked Kim to find her beginning to cool already. Grabbing a new blanket from the linen shelf and set it to one side of the fire, then heated a pan of water with her hands. she uncovered her patient and washed her thoroughly but gently, rubbing her vigorously to restore circulation. The girl never stirred.

Grabbing the blanket and warming it with her hands the red head was quickly wrapped up and placed in front of the fire the bed was stripped and remade and Kim was placed back on the mattress still cocooned in the quilt.

Shego looked at her corner where she had lived for the last several months "OK Kim can't see this" shacking her head she kicked every thing bedding,wrappers, clothes and all in to the fire. It cault quickly and the greasy smoke paid tribute to the condition Shego had been in.

Finally Jared out of her self pity Shego looked around the room for the first time. She had hated this place that's why she had come, Kim hated her Drakken didn't need her since he went legit, and she would never be under the thumb of that prick Hego. That left being alone with a lot of ill-gotten money, several degrees and absolutely no motivation or hope. She had come here to rethink her life and the more she thought the more depressed she had gotten. Then Kim had come, head it really been just this morning. This though brought her attention back to the injured girl and the fact that she had not eaten or drank since at least this morning. Putting away the remains of the previous drops while taking an inventory of supplies she found a case of boxed chicken soup "this will do"glancing out the small window into the dark" well the rest will have to wait till morning"

cooking the soup quickly Shego used a syringe from the crash kit to feed the unconscious hero and was encouraged when Kim swallowed reflexively. She continued this until the bowl was empty then did up the dishes, unbundled Kim checking her for temperature, She was on the cool side again. Shego just shook her head worried "all right princess lets get you warmed up again" banking the fire for the night and blowing out the lamp the dark hared woman pulled the read head to her as if her life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5 Mean While

Chapter 5

There was a pounding on the door, pause another pounding. The red head looked out the window, it was still dark outside. rolling out of bed grumbling about the time she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping companion still out like a light.

A Minuit later she open the door wrapped a bath robe "Betty what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ann I need some help" the cyclopian woman looked frazzled

"Sure come in and I'll start some coffee" Dr Possible turned toward the kitchen

"No need I stopped at Moon Dollar's and picked up an insulated gallon" The director of GJ placed the bottle on the table.

Ann turned to get cups instead "whats up that has you in such a dither this morning"

"I need Kim Possible"

Ann nearly dropped the cups "you know that not an option"

" Yes I know that's why i need help" she rubbed under her patch and she sat down

"why do you need my daughter so much" setting down the cups and poring the coffie

"I don't what I need is a way to convince the bad guys the is still a threat and I don't have any one that good"

An hour later the sun was just coming up and there had been no progress in the discussion. the door opened slowly trying to make no noise startling the two women in the dining room. Betty drew her sidearm as a blond head poked around the corner "Ron what are you doing here arnt you suppose to sleep until noon or something" Betty Director Growled as she snapped the safety back on and re-holstered the gun.

Ron looked wide eyed and innocent "Uh I could come back if this is a bad time"

Ann just laughed "His girlfriend and daughter are staying here. his parents didn't want them under the same roof"

"Fiance!" Ron Sighed "Fiance!"

"Oh so your girlfriend and your Fiance" Ann said with a straight face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I.. ah eep... MRS. P."Ron blushed red

"Daughter? did i miss something" the spy looked confused

Just then the little girl in question wandered in the the room rubbing sleep from her eyes. Ron bent down and picked her up "Morning sweety. here when you got up just like i promised" kissing the little girl on the cheek

"Um is that your adopted little sister"

"Yup and she turns out to be my biological daughter"

"I'm going to need a full team just to cover what happens in this neighborhood" she just put her head in her hands as she updated the neural data device that replaced the missing eye. "OK that still leaves me with the original problem."

Ron looked over "whats up?"

"Wee need the convince the bad guys that Kim is still around

The Sidekick thought a moment then picked up the kimunicator of the table. Wade answered sleepily "whats up Ron"

"Wade i need a full set of Kim's mission Gear and The sight reopened" the genius was instantly awake

"How soon"

"Yesterday would be nice"

Wade was already busy on one of his key boards "The kit will be on your door step in one hour and the sight is already running" the younger kid looked up "I hope you know what you doing"

Ron smiled "Me too Wade, Me too"

As he disconnected the two women looked at him like he had grown a second head."what are you up to" they chimed in stereo.

He just smiled "Wade said i had an hour" then he turned and ran up stairs

An hour later he and Kim came down stairs both women were shocked

Ann took an involuntary step towards her daughter "Kim?!"

"No Possible Sama ninja are master of disguise gomenasai did not mean to startle" Yuri's voice came out of Kim's mouth

"OK she looks convincing but how do we sell this" Betty cocked an eyebrow

Ron just shrugged "Who else would be with the 'dufus' and the rodent"

Rufus poked his head out of the pocked in rosn pance "Ya!"

the kimunicator went off Ron grabbed it "Whats the sitch"

"You know i missed those words" wade smiled "Hench Co goons looting an electronic warehouse. mission pack on the porch ride in five minuets. time for team possible 2.0"


	6. Chapter 6 Snow Gems

Chapter 6

She woke slowly, fully rested for the first time in years even though her body was tuned to the one beside her. Their had been no change from the unconscious girl and shego was worried she ran through her medical training in her head. she had done everything she could with the equipment on hand... equipment. rolling out of bed quickly and double checking to make sure Kim was stilled covered, Shego started rifling through Kim's travel equipment.

Several minutes later she looked at the items on the floor everything was there... everything except the dam talk box. Well it was worth a try but why was Kim on her supply transport without the kimunicator (what kind of name was that any way) the stray thought made her smile. After cleaning up Kim's equipment Shego got dressed and went outside to get wood from the stack she collected yesterday. it was cold. cold and quiet. too quiet.

Shego quickly grabbed the wood and stoked the fire to a roaring blaze, fixed more soup, fed Kim and hurried out the door. she was not able to move as fast as she liked sore from the unexpected excursions from yesterday. by the time the clearing was reached most of the soreness was gone. the sled was quickly loaded and the return trip started. shego looked over her shoulder, she wasn't going to make it the storm was moving faster than she was. she paused only once to take down a northern elk with her powers.

When the storm broke there was nothing to see, just the white of the blizzard. she was worried she could walk Right past the cabin and not even see it. Calling on all her survival skills the green phantom trudged on. Focusing on senses honed to a razors edge by her years as a thief she continued forward for what seemed too long.

"Don't leave me." the voice had come from her left, or was ir just her imagination. the voice didn't repeat. Shego stood there several Minuit's undecided. deciding wit was worth the risk to check it out she turned dragging the sled behind her and was surprised after about twenty yards when the cabin appeared out of the storm. She would have missed it if not for the voice. Shego was not religious but said a small prayer of thanks just in case.

Opening the door by the smallest margin Shego slipped in to the house. The fire was just embers and the house was cooling to much. quickly the fire was restocked and stoked to a blaze though it would take a while to reheat the big room. turning to check on Kim she glanced around the room, it was dark, dark enough to look like night even though it wasn't yet noon. The younger girl had not so much an moved in the hours the taller woman was gone. Shego checked the vitals and temperature, she was too cool again. Stripping and Sliding under the covers the green body glow was ignited again "This is becoming a habit, one that would be more enjoyable if you were awake." though the younger woman's feelings toward her were clear and she wondered if it really would.

After about an hour when Kimmy was nice and toasty again Shego rose, restocked the fire, got dressed and went out side. If she hadn't known where the sled was parked sh would have never found it even though it was full to overloaded.

Hanging the elk she slaughtered it out before it could freeze through after washing up the supplies were brought in and stored. then the sled was leaned against the lee side of the house so she could find if needed.

Hacking off a fore roast from the elk she started a soup in a large kettle over the fire. She cubed the meat dumping it in the warming water with seasonings. she would add barley and veggies later. this all done she figured it was early to mid afternoon.

It was a very long day with nothing to do and someone to care fore. Kim was fed, bathed and resettled in short order, the room was warmer than shego generally liked it so she want needed as a bed warmer and she was going out of her mind with worry.

when she decided it was late enough to call it a night she banked the fire ans slid in to bed pulling Kim closer in her arms. She may as well get what she could when Kim awoke this wold not be possible.

She was startled awake in the early hours of the morning when she heard Kim muttering something until finally "Eme (mumble) don't leave me."

Shego's heart sank who was Eme? She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she would still do what she could she leaned over and whispered "I'm right here I'm not gong any place." the red head sighed, relaxed and finally breathing evenly slipped in to a normal sleep.

xXxXxXxX

The pain was excruciating then it was gone. no that wasn't right the black was not a friend. she found the pain grabbed with every thing she had and wrenched herself back. her eyes cleared. the ground was way to close, slamming into it she felt a new pain burn up her leg. black again. a sudden mind numbing cold snapped her back to herself and she crawled to the bank of the creek she had landed in. The cold sapped the ability to control her body. She lay there body mostly submerged knowing that her year to live had been severely shortened.

She wasn't sure how mush time had passed until the voice came. it sounded familiar but she couldn't make her mind make sense if the words. then came the two green gems bringing warmth and a return of the pain. when the pain came the gems vanished, and the pain faded with the cold. this happened again and again. time meant nothing.

There was a blazing pain in her leg again sending her mind reeling, and then from the darkness it came. the giant glowing emerald and with it came warmth glorious warmth she could feel it surrounding her comforting her.

after a time the Emerald disappeared and the black returned, black and cold. she was alone in the dark again, always alone in the dark, the cold kept coming and when she was losing hope the emerald would returned bringing the warmth back.

The gem came and went. Returning when she began to lose hope warming her then going to do what ever gems did in there spare time. then the glow left and didn't come back and didn't come back the little girl curled up in despair whimpering "Don't leave me".

A time later the light returned for a short time then left again though the cold didn't return as strong.

when the light returned she wanted to grab it, and hold on to it, never let it go again. she was finally able to uncurl and reach for the light "Emerald don't leave me" the light dimmed a little like it was steadied and whispered "I'm right here I'm not gong any place."

Kim yes that's who she was Kim. Kim was able to uncurl in to her body. feeling the aches in her body and the warmth around her hoped it meant she was still alive. She then slept a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Aunty Eme

Chapter 7

It was warm and comfortable as her awareness began to return. What a strange dream, jumping out of airplanes talking gems and the pain. Dreams weren't suppose to hurt that much. She took a deep breath there was a stab of pain in her chest, rib serrated possible broken. Leg hurts probably broken hopefully splinted as she couldn't move it and she was very stiff as if she had not moved in some time. The self check was normal the injuries were not. She took another deep breath (or as deep as she could). It was then she felt the pressure on her waist and the heat radiating from behind her and realized she was not alone shortly followed was this is not her house or dorm room.

She felt her heart rate quicken and was only able to take shallow breathes from the fear. After a moment the arm moved and the hand was run over her body. It didn't feel sexual it felt like an exam. "Well you seem warm enough at the moment princess". The voice startled her

"Shego?"

"Oh you're awake" she sounded startled and relived. The green woman quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. Kim looked under the heavy quilt verifying her own lack of apparel and noting the inflatable cast on her leg.

Flaming redder than her hair "Um Shego why were we in bed together nude?"

Stopping in her effort to restock the fire "Survival 101 the easiest and fastest way to transfer heat from one body to another is to have nothing in-between" this was stated with little emotion and a slightly hostel look Shego then returned to the fire and checked the stew.

Kim was at a loss for what to do. It was obvious that she was not wanted here but with her leg out of whack going elsewhere was not an option

Shego went about adding the barley or the stew not looking at the redhead knowing that she wanted to be with this Eme person and didn't want to admit how much that hurt. She went about her morning rituals feeling the other girl's eyes on her. Coming out of the bathroom after a warm shower (the fire had not been going this morning long enough to get the water as hot as she liked) and fully dressed in a simple grey jump suit obviously made for comfort not stile she noted looking uncomfortable. "You ok, I have aspirin for the pain if you need."

Kim looked embarrassed "Actually I need help getting to the bath room" looking anywhere but at the tall woman.

"Oh sorry." she felt stupid of coarse Kim would have to go. Scooping the smaller girl up quilt and all carried her to the bath room, placing her down on the good leg next to the toilet. Shego then turned and left the room "call me when you're done" despite acting nonchalant she listened close to make sure her charge was ok.

After doing her business Kim hopped over to the mirror to get a good look at herself. The image looking back at her made her wince. The cut on her cheek was still there, it looked like it had bled again other than that her head looked ok. She could see the dark bruises on her shoulders wars and upper legs where her jump harness had been as well as others apparently from the impact. The right leg looked relatively unharmed, a bruise or two on the thigh and one on the kneecap. The left leg that was another story, black and purple the whole length with three brighter pinpoints where the bone had nearly punctured the skin. Multiple compound fractures no wonder it hurt so badly. Looking at herself it was a wonder she was alive Shego had rescued her... again.

The nock on the door startled Kim "You ok in there?" there was concern in the voice. Kim smiled

"Ya just cleaning up a bit"

"No showers you could get water down the cast and cause an infection"

"No problem don't think I could stand that long anyway" She looked at herself again and decided that the lest could do was come her hair "Shego do you have a hair brush I could use?"

"Cabinet to the left of the sink, and here you can use this" handing a green and black flannel nightshirt.

"Thanks"

rolling her eyes Shego when back to working on dinner "She looks like the poster child for the seatbelt foundation and she's worried about her hair" then she put a towel over the bread dough for the first rise.

The bathroom door opened Shego turned to look with most of the bruises covered the younger girl looked human again instead of an extra from a zombie movie. By the set of her jaw Shego could see she was in pain but trying to hide it. "Nice try" Shego just shook her head "bed or chair?"

"Chair, I feel like I have been in bed for a week"

"two days, but whose counting"

Kim's knee buckled Shego sprinted and caught the girl "two days" she whispered. Shego set her in the chair next to the bed. "Thank you" she said simply.

Shego raised her eyebrow "For what"

"Saving my sorry butt... Again"

In a quiet but angry voice "Kim why are you here" she was cutting up vegetables and not looking at the younger girl so didn't see the pain the question brought.

Kim just sat there for a moment then quietly "I came to apologies"

Shego turned around; Kim was focused on her lap sounding sad and dejected. "For what?" Shego was surprised.

"The little Diablo fiasco"

"what do you have to apologies for?"

"I hated you for what you did"

"But I"

"Just let me finish please" the red hair covered her face the tears in her voice were plane to hear. "I hated you for what you did you had played me and I had thought we were friends of a sort. It hurt so I lashed out at what I thought was the source of my pain. I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me. So I hurt you the only way I Knew how."

"Later once I had calmed down enough to be reasonable I began to analyze the battle as I always do. I kept coming back to one image, the look on your face right before I kicked you, the one when I said I hated you. That face has haunted me. I tried to hurt you because I was hurt. And I hurt the wrong person I hurt a friend"

Shego was aghast "you risked your life to apologize to your enemy?"

mistaking the shock for anger Kim started crying in Ernest "I'm sorry I know it's not enough but I had to try"

"Kim I'm not mad just surprised no one has ever done something like this for me" wrapping her Arms around the crying girl "I thought you hated me"

Kim smiled weakly "I thought I did too but the more I thought about it the more I missed you and it was never the same after the tower and that's my fault. I'm sorry" Shego winced at the memory she had been in bad shape after that but the physical pain had been secondary.

"Ok what do we do now" Shego ask while checking Kim's skin. It was cooling again "besides move you over to the fire and get your quilt" picking up the girl chair and all and depositing her near the hearth

Kim looked up hopefully "is it too late to be friends"

"I don't generally make a good friend. But we could try I guess" Kim smiled hugely tears still in her eyes

After a moment's pause Shego hesitantly asks "Is it ok for friends to ask what is likely to be awkward Questions?" Kim looks over suppressed and nods "Who is Eme"

"I don't know An Eme" looking confused and seeing the scudded anger in she go's eyes

"Last night you said Eme don't leave me"

Kim sat and thought running through the dream she had had. Shego could see her concentrating taking the question seriously "Emerald don't leave me. Did I say that out loud" the pain from the statement didn't hurt any less the second time

"A green glowing warmth that came and went" Kim was now thinking out loud, then her eyes grew round. Her head snapped up to look at the beautiful green tinted woman across the room "I think you are."

Thanx to Poetheather1 for the Shego Nick Name hope you don mind me swiping it


	8. Chapter 8 negotiate

Chapter 8

"Wade they got away" Ron whined "we burst in and they were already on their way out"

"Then they got what they wanted" the supper hacker just shook his head "scan the area see if we can figure out what they took" after several minutes of scanning and comparing inventory list "the statue of Yono the destroyer is gone"

"What! This cannot be" it still felt strange to hear Yori's voice come out of Kim's mouth "the temple of the monkey lord was buried"

"Some archeologists found it about six months ago and the artifacts have been making a world tour" reading the info off his screen. Wade looked up "I don't understand the only one that would be interested in this stuff is Monty Fiske. Why would a group of Hench Co goons want monkey artifacts?"

"Wade have you seen the Yono Statue" Ron was getting a bad feeling about this

"No it's not included in the info I found"

"The statue they stole was Monkey Fist." The snarl from Ron's lips was truly terrifying.

xXxXxXxX

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two girls until she go's mind started working again. "Come on you can do better than that." That moment of hope twisted as she realized that Kim was playing her.

"No hear me out" Kim pleaded

"Why should I if you're just going to mock me" Shego turned away

"Please hear me out. If you still feel like I'm mocking you then do what you like" Kim waited. After several minuets Shego turned back around and glared "you said I mentioned Eme when I was out, right?" Shego nodded "In the nightmare I was stuck in it was real dark and cold, but there was this emerald green light that would come and go. When it was near I was warmed by it and felt safe. When it was gone the cold and dark would come back" Kim wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the memory.

The warm Glowing arms wrapped around the frightened girl "in that case you might be right. "I used my power to warm you and keep you temp stable the best I could" Kim leaned in to the warmth and sighed

"thank you. You save more than my life; you may have saved my sanity" Kim took a deep breath and winced from the pain "ouch"

"Careful cupcake, let's not puncture a lung" Shego smiled worriedly. Gently wrapping the girl in the quilt "I gotta finish getting dinner" she finished chopping veggies as Kim napped by the fire.

The storm ravaged outside with no sign of letting up while a comfortable silence fell inside.

Kim stirred "Mmm something smells good"

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty welcome back" Shego smiled as she pulled the bread out of the oven.

"How long was I out?" the redhead was still slurring her words with sleep

"Most of the day, it's getting dark out."

"Why am I so tired?"

"hmm could it be because you were mostly dead for two days"

the younger woman just rolled her eyes at the quote. "Na must be the over stimulating company"

"You know pumpkin when you get back on your feet again I'm going to kick your butt for this"

Kim smiled sadly "Not going to happen"

Shego looked over from where she was setting "so you don't think I can beat you?"

Kim hugged herself "No I meant that I won't be getting back on my feet so to speak"

Shego suddenly felt dread "What are you talking about"

"Shego I'm dying."

"If this is a joke I'm less than impressed" Shego growled

"No jokes my body is failing. If things keep going as they are I have less than a year?"

"Dam it Kim why did you come! Just trying to clear the air so you can die with a clear conscious" Shego sounded furious but the shock and hurt were more than she could handle.

"No" Kim answered softly "I was planning to come anyway. This just made it a little more urgent. I'm sorry I wanted to make things better not hurt you"

Shego fumed she wanted to storm out of the room and slam the door behind her but here were only two doors one to the bath room the other led to the storm. neither held a great deal of appeal at the moment.

"uh Shego" the fear in Kim's caught her attention looking down she found plasma flames clear to the elbow and white with the heat.

Shego just stared at her hands startled and a little scared herself. Breathing deeply and focusing on control "Sorry you just took me surprise" the flames sputtered out.

Kim pulled her good leg up on the chair and curled up as small as she could "Sorry, as soon as I can walk I will get out of your hair" Kim, the strongest person Shego had ever known sounded very brittle just then. Sounded ad brittle as Shego felt.

Dinner was a quiet affair neither woman knowing what to say

Kim fell asleep in her chare by the fire. Shego scooped her up and put her to bed. Grabbing a long tee shirt and sliding under the covers it wasn't long before both.

The weather outside was not any better the next morning Shego woke to find Kim shivering on the floor wrapped in a light blanket shivering. She stepped over the girl and went to stoke the fire shaking her head. Then put some milk on for coco moo. She smiled at the memory of the last time they had shared the drink.

It took a few minutes to find what she was looking for in the storage closet and tossed it on the floor by the fire. She then served the drinks and placed the cups on the small end table moving it close enough to reach. Scooping up Kim and the heavy quilt off the bed she flopped down in the overstuffed beanbag chair. Sliding Kim next to her and covering them both with both blankets Shego ignited her warming glow and settled in waiting for the other to wake.

Shego was startled an hour later when Kim suddenly snuggled in to her "Mmm Eme you came back, don't go please" looking down at the still sleeping girl Shego saw a single tear run across her face.

"Dam it girl why do you make me care so much" The mumble was a harsh bitter sound but the smile was tender

A short time later Kim woke with a start (which didn't help the ribs or leg) and tried to pull away. "don't" the voice was calm and gentle but insistent.

"Sorry Shego I don't want to be a bother" Kim was still trying to roll off the chair which had formed a U pushing them together.

Now the voice was angry "NO you'd rather be an idiot and freeze to death. Pull another stunt like that and I will tie you to the bed" Kim blushed "that's not what I meant" the anger was gone from she go's voice replaced with mild shock

"And that's not what I was thinking" now even redder than her hair "though it does sound intriguing." Shego harrumphed

"Sor" Kim started

"don't, you have no reason to be sorry. I've just invested too much in keeping you alive to let your stupid pride screw it up"

"Why do you even care" Kim sounded defeated

"stop that. I care because I respect you. I respect you as an opponent, as a person and yes as a friend if you'll still have me" Shego looked Kim straight in the eyes to prove her point.

"Do you think we will always be friends" Kim ask softly.

"I can't promise anything. I'm a mercenary for hire. Right now I am between jobs I can make my own choices. Next week we could be enemies again"

"what if I hired you" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

Shego laughed "and what need would you have for a merc?"

Shego was surprised when Kim considered the question seriously "I need a body guard. I have enemies and am obviously in no condition to protect myself" she motioned to herself as proof.

'Work for Kim. She could do worse and maybe they could come up with a way to save her' Shego's thoughts worked furiously "Ok let's say I consider this, how will you pay me?"

Kim smiled "you and drakken got pardons. Ron and I got tax free grants." Then she turned serious "I know I can't pay you what drakken did but I would be willing to do my best"

Shego rolled her eyes "Blue boy still owes me a large sum of money in back wages and personal loans" she just shook her head "I can kiss that good buy. Are you serious about this?"

Kim just nodded and Shego smiled "then let's negotiate"

Xaxaxaxaxaxax

This story is like planning a vacation I know where its going and where all the key stops are but not quite sure how to get there. Input would be helpful

Thnx for the support so far


	9. Chapter 9 Prep time

"Uff" Ron hit the wall hard, slid to the floor, and rolled back to his feet falling back in to his stance but was not fast enough to avoid the net. Slamming back in to the wall with an extra twitch from the shock from the net "When did Hench Co goons become so good"

the squad leader smiled looking around "Well you did manage to get Most of us"

Ron quickly looked around Yuri/Kim was hopefully unconscious against one wall and Rufus was stuck to what looked like a large piece of supper sticky fly paper.

"We are from the elite squads division from Hench Co, and while I am impressed with your courage, you never stood a chance. Now to complete my mission" he pulls out a large gun "you get to watch me kill Kim possible." he points the gun at Yuri/Kim and begins to laugh.

A periwinkle blue streak deliveries a double spin kick one to the gun sending it flying the other to the head snapping it back "RYRTD. _Monologuing_... Really" spinning the blue form flicks a knife at Ron severing the anchor for the net and then with the two of them now fighting finished dispatching the last of the goons. (aRe You Really That Dumb)

"Monique what are you doing here and more important where did you learn to fight like that" Ron bent down the check his love finding she would be ok softly kissed the unconscious girl

"So where is Kim" ignoring Ron's questions the blond man points to the girl on the floor "Ron Kim doesn't use monkey Kung fu. Her style can only be described as Kim fu"

"Nobody has seen her for two weeks" Ron just shakes his head "now are you going to answer my questions?"

"After Australia I ask wade to hook me up with some combat training, I was never going to feel that useless again. When he contacted me a bit ago saying you may want some help, well here I am."

"Thanks let's get Yuri home"

xXxXxXxX

"That was fun" Kim smiled

Shego just rolled her eyes hiding a smile "only you could enjoy two weeks of near constant contract negotioation"

"what, its like fighting without the bruises"

"I don't know you came pretty close to getting brusis a number of times" the grumble in her voice belied by the grin on her face.

"Thanks Eme, for agreeing to this"

"I cant believe I let you put that in the contract" laughing as she began to fix lunch"

"What? If you get to use nicknames then so do I. It's only fair" Kim play pouted.

"Ok ok you win this one" surving the seasoned grilled chease shandwiches

"you realy are a good cook Eme, thank you" the pale woman blushed

"After lunch I want to look at that leg again and let it breath the plastic cast is suppose to be a temp only. And can cause sores." leaning back in her chair "and I think it's time to remove the stitches."

"What would I have done without you Eme" the serious look in her eyes unnerved shego more than a little

"Well if I understand the situation you wouldn't have been jumping out of a plane to find me?"

Kim huffed "it worked didn't it."Kim streched "Oh that feels good" shego was removing the cast

Running her hand down Kim's leg "You know I'm surprised you haven't popped this thing yet" her grin was devilish

"Hay no wisecracks. It's been two weeks since I've been able to shave.

"Well let me take care of this" shego ignited her hands with amazing controll and ran her plasma down first one leg then the other eliminating the stubble.

"God that feels good." Kim sighed. Shego started laugh "What, the massage feels devine after being in that plastic thing so long"

"Well I've got an idea" Shego darted outside in to the bright cold day returning, almost as blue from the cold as drakken, with a large metal tub and began emptying the hot water tank in to it.

Kim's eye got huge "really."

"really, really" Kim began to get up "don't you dare, I've worked to hard to put you back together for you to screw it up now" scooping up the younger girl and depositing her gently in the make shift tub clothes and all.

"Ahhh, I'm in heaven" striping off the wet night shirt she was wearing "you know I think this tub is big enough for both of us and you wouldn't need to wait for the water to reheat" shego being behind her kim did not se the startled look on the older woman's face.

Recovering from her shock she slid out if her clothes. Sliding in behind the younger woman as Kim made room. It wasn't until she realized that she was going to have to lean back to be comfortable that Kim went scarlet. Shego washed Kim's back while the girl moaned in pleasure "don't suppose you know a good masseuse?"

"Sure, me" Shego smiled at the reaction from the redhead

"Is there anything you can't do?" the exasperation in her voice was apparent

"Probably but I haven't found it yet. How about you?"

"Obviously you haven't tried my cooking yet. If it can't be microwaved I'm in trouble." Shego laughed at Kim's chagrin "it's not funny" Kim sulked

"Ah pumpkin don't worry I can cook for both of us" Kim still pouted "fine I'll fix your mood" and she found out just how ticklish Kim was

By the time the tickle attack was done the tub was mostly empty and the floor looked like a swimming pool "you know, if I had known just how ticklish you were I could have beaten you years ago with just a feather" Kim stuck her tongue out hat her but her mood was still buoyant.

"Eme do you mind if I make an observation" her tone was serious. Shego looked up as she lifted Kim out of the tub and just shook her head "you look better than you did two weeks ago, somehow not so fragile."

Laying Kim in the bed and wrapping her in the blanket to stay warm "honestly you probably saved my life" Shego's voice was soft and serious "I was planning to walk out in to the next storm and discharge all my plasma"

"Doesn't using your power to much tire you?"

"Yes it would have rendered me unconscious with no reserve to keep me warm"

"My God Eme no!" Kim reached out and pulled the still wet woman close

Shego smiled "you were on time to save the day same as always. Thank you"

"When did that storm start?" Kim sounded concerned

"The day after I found you, and it raged for five days." She just shook her head and snuggled closer to Kim "to think twelve hours later it would have to late and we would both be dead" she than sprang up "enough gloomy thoughts let me have a look at you"

While examining Kim's healing wounds her hand would occasionally slip to a ticklish spot ah both girls were giggling by the time it was done

Shego tried to look professional (and failed miserably a large part of that due to the fact she was still nude) "The bruising is almost gone. The ribs appear to only have been separated. That means that all that's left is the face and leg." Retrieving a small pair of scissors and a set of tweezers "Ok face first." Carefully removing each of the stitches Shego looked over the results "Hm nice work, once it fades the scar won't even be noticeable"

"Hay, what can I say mom does good work" Kim rubbed the slightly tender cheek "Much better thanks"

"Ok now for the leg" Shego hopped up and went to the storage closet

"Um shego what could you have in the closet to help my leg?"

"This." Turning she brandished a leg brace

"Why do you have a leg brace in your closet" Kim cocked an eyebrow

"I had to wear it a while back"

Kim perked up "realy when"

"It's not important" she looked up directly into the puppy dog pout. Mumbling "I hate that" louder "Remember the contract states no more than one of those a week"

"I know, but I know so little about your past, please"

Shego looked down "well um, someone kicked me into a radio tower and my leg got tangled and I busted it"

"Oh um sorry, again" Kim wanted to cry at the pain she had caused

"Well let's see if it fits" Shego lay the brace along Kim's leg and started adjusting it. "Yes I think this will do nicely" strapping it in to place. "Now take a few laps around the room

It was a little uncomfortable but the ability to walk around was definitely worth the discomfort. She surprised the still naked Shego by throwing he arms around the taller woman in a big hug. Both blushing wildly Kim stuttering "maybe I should get dressed now" Shego grabbed two night shirts off the stack and tossed one to Kim.

"So do you think you can walk a ways in that" Shego ask casually

"How far"

"Well it's a five day walk for a healthy person"

"Can't we wait" Kim sounded concerned

Shaking her head "summer is short here if we don't get moving soon we will be stuck here until next summer, and we need the sled for supplies so riding is not an option"

"When did you want to leave, and what do we need" Kim's voice was determined

Shego smiled she had thrown down the gauntlet and the challenge was accepted "it's still early. We can pack the sled tonight leave early tomorrow after a good breakfast"


	10. Chapter 10 Travle

Chapter 10

She woke slowly the warm body comforting her. They were both wrapped in flannel nightshirts as they had been since Kim had come to. She had gotten use to having the younger girl there when she woke. She would miss this when they returned to the real world, but in the mean time there was only one sleeping bag. That sounded cozy. Shego smiled at the thought while inhaling the clean sent from Kim's hair. Shego knew from experience that the teen (ok she's 19 that's still a teen) would wake the moment she moved. She was very careful not to disturb the redhead, she had alone tough day ahead, or at least that was the excuse.

It was about thirty minutes later that the hunger girl began to stir stretching like a cat. Shego ran her hand down Kim's side careful not to touch anything inappropriate, but still enjoying the feel of the lithe toned body through the cloth.

"So what's the plan, Eme" the voice sounded sleepy and content as she snuggled back in to her 'heater' sighing

"When you're ready to start moving I'll make breakfast while you get ready. After that well head out" she smiled at the groan "We'll start slow don't worry."

"Are you sure about this?" the voice was almost a whimper

The uncertainty in the response concerned Shego "what happened to the girl that can do anything?"

"She got sick and jumped out of a plane nearly killing herself in the process"

Shego wrapped her arms around the frightened girl "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, not even you"

"I'm being silly aren't I" Kim looked over her shoulder at the older woman that made her feel safe and smiled. Shego just shrugged "Ok, thirty minutes then we get started" Shego didn't argue

"Ok breakfast is ready" Shego turned to see Kim putting her leg brace wearing the black thermal unitard. The suit covered from the top of the neck to the toes and was skin tight "the sight made Shego's heart skip a beat. She turned away quickly as Kim looked up.

"That omelet is huge" she stood and walked over to the table and sitting down sighing "sloths move faster than I do. You sure it's going to be ok,"

Setting the food on the table between them "It's the last of the perishables and yes it will be fine. You will get faster as your strength returns. Now eat"

Kim leaned back "oh I'm stuffed but that was great"

Shego laughed "don't worry pumpkin you'll work it off soon enough. Time to get ready"

Half an hour later dressed in Shego's spare arctic suit Kim examined herself in the mirror while Shego looked on admiringly.

"You know princess you really do look good in green. When we get out you can have that one."

"Have you ever thought about changing colours?" Kim ask as she tested the movability on the outfit reflexively.

Shego noticed the moves and smiled 'good she may be more than a little head shy but she hasn't lost her fighting spirit.' She looked down at her own green and black "No it's been kind of a trademark but maybe we could find something. Let's go"

They walked out the door Shego stopping long enough to secure the door, then they both strode in to the surrounding woods. As they walked Shego kept a close eye on the injured girl but did not offer to help her and did not get upset by the snail's pace. In the mid afternoon they came into a clearing.

"This is the best spot for a while we'll camp here" looking around the area to make sure that all traces of the disaster two weeks ago were gone. Seeing a piece of the nylon shoot sticking out of the snow she moved to the other side of the clearing and began setting up camp "you're going to want to stretch before you sit down or you will get real sore"

"How far did we come today" Kim began stretching

"Oh a ways" Shego was pulling out the self setup survival tent.

Bending backwards "how long does it take you to get here" there were several pops and a sigh of relief

"Oh I can jog it in about two hours" she had stopped what she was doing to watch the younger woman.

"You're kidding it took us most of the day" standing straight then pressing her body flat against her legs wrapping her arms around her knees. There were several more pops

"You know you're more limber on a bad day then I have ever been"

Kim laughed "I've been doing gymnastics, and martial arts for as long as I can remember, and I started cheerleading in junior high" doing a slow back walkover

"Ok then let's get you back in shape. Defend yourself" throwing a snowball at the redhead after about ten minutes of failing to defend from most of the attacks the teen was winded "we will train every night on this trip. It will help loosen you up from the days travel and get you back in to shape" she smiled "it will do us both good"

"I'm going to feel this in the morning" Kim mused

"Then we stretch in the morning, Train in the evening and walk in between" Turning back to finish camp "oh, and you're going to want to sleep in the under suit"

"Why I thought it was more efficient to sleep nude to share heat" Shego looked up, was it her imagination or did miss proper sound disappointed.

"It is, but do you want to put something that close to your skin ice cold in the morning?"

"Ok I see your point" however she did look thoughtful.

XxXxXxXx

She awoke feeling the warm skin on her back and the hand draped over her on to her breast, which she would pretend not to be aware. The whole were your under suit to bed lasted about two days before she had gone to bed using the suit for a pillow. She wished she had been awake for Shego's reaction. But when she had woken up Shego had been nude snuggled up to her back just as she was now.

The second day Shego had cut her a walking stick, which helped, and she had gained speed and stamina daily until last night they had spared for about two hours before bed. The match had been nice but she could tell Shego was still holding back, but it was better since she had received the heavy leather bracers to block with and Shego had learned Kim knew some staff forms.

Like clockwork five minutes after Kim woke Shego began to stir "good morning pumpkin how'd you sleep" she slowly moved in to a stretch as if she had not just been copping a feel.

"Morning Eme, how'd you sleep" snuggling back in the confined space as the older woman wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

Yawning hugely "soundly. You ready for today"

"Sure how far out are we" the aura of contentment was almost a physical presence.

"Well let's see, by my calculations if we break camp in the next hour, we likely could have lunch out of the hover pod emergency supplies instead of our nearly nonexistent stash."

Kim sighed sorry I'm so slow. This would have taken you what six days and today makes fourteen."

"Yes and you have pushed yourself every day until at the pace we moved yesterday we could have made it in seven. That's one hell of an improvement considering your leg still hasn't finished healing" Shego ran her hand down the offending lim.

"Ok, ok so let's take thirty minutes and relax then we will get up and get started"

Shego laughed "what's with you and thirty minutes every morning thirty minutes"

Shego could not see the grin on Kim's face "not every morning, I seem to recall a couple of mornings I ask for an hour"

"Oh that's much better" the sarcasm was thick in her tone and without warning she began tickling the younger woman. This went on for some time both women laughing until

"STOP, please stop I have to pee" still laughing Shego unzipped the sleeping bag

"Then go" Kim grabbed her parka stamped in to her boots and dashed out into the bright frozen morning. Gone only a few minutes she dashed back inside, kicked off her boots and parka and slid back in to the sleeping bag, snuggling her back side up to Shego. Shego screamed.

"I still can't believe you did that" Shego still sounded slightly miffed

"just paying you back for tickling me until I had to pee, besides we broke camp two hours ago, and I did apologise" the two women were jogging on the hard packed ice and approaching what looked like a forest of ice spires.

"Ok an hour or hour and a half at our current pace and we can crank up a heater and head home"

As they entered the spires the gasp was audible from the redhead Shego just smiled. "What is this place"

Shego looked around. This place really was beautiful. "Were in one of those strange vortex areas kind of like the Bermuda triangle, and this is how it manifests" The rainbows and reflections were dazzling and in silent consent the travel was slowed to a walk. A short while later a clearing opened up "and were here" Shego pulled an auto lock remote from her pocked and uncloaked the hover pod, Striding forward.

Kim heard the click "Get Down!" tackling Shego just as the hover pod exploded sending shrapnel and razor sharp ice debris in all directions.


	11. Chapter 11 echo

Chapter 11

"We have new orders. Barring eighty-two degrees make depth two hundred. Helm best speed. This is priority one" turning to navigation and handing the coordinates" this is a precision op, this reeds to be timed to the meter"

"Yes sir"

"What's our eta?"

Aft a moment of calculation "Twelve hours twenty two minuets thirty one seconds"

XxXxXxXx

There was a ringing in her ears. What had happened? Then it came back, the explosion "Eme, Eme are you ok" her voice sounded muted but at least she could hear after another moment Kim started to get up. There was a stab of pain in her shoulder, She ignored it seeing Shego shake her head a little groggily Kim let out a sigh, at least she was alive anything else they could handle. Helping the taller woman to her feet they began to survey the area. The hover pod was toast along with any possible help it might have offered. Behind them was devastation fro about thirty feet, nothing stood above waist high.

" # $# %^&" (sorry does not translate) Shego fumed and stamped around the now larger clearing "that blast was planer" calming a little "if you hadn't tackled me we would both likely be dead." Kim was bending down examining something. "Whacha find pumpkin"

Lifting a thin piece of silver string "Trip wire" feeling the ends "it's been here a while. Who would be dumb enough to target you?"

Quirking an eyebrow "It's only dumb if you fail"

"Which they did"

"Not yet they haven't" Shego's hands began to glow "we have no supplies, and the nearest village is four hundred miles in the wrong direction"

Kim shivered as she turned to the sled to inventory what they had left "It gets better Eme. The tent is shredded, we ate the last food this morning and the sleeping bag is damaged. Other than that were in great shape"

Shego turned to glare at the younger girl but stopped "My god Kimmie are you ok"

Kim looked up startled "ya why"

"Your coat looks like it's been in a blender and I think you're bleeding." She approached Kim "let me look"

The wounds were only superficial but the coat was toast. The only thing to have survived the hover pod was a small tool kit containing a Leatherman's tool, a collapsible magnetic tool retriever, a small roll of duct tape, and a small ball of twine. The way out was blocked with debris and the ground was littered with razor sharp shards.

The clearing other than having a scorch mark from the blast was intact and relatively clean of obstruction. Shego sat and sulked while Kim was fiddling with the few things they had left. "Shego, how far out on the ice are we"

Shego could hear the hope in Kim's voice "About seventy-five miles why"

She didn't answer the question "can you use your power to form some of the shrapnel in to a hook and lure"

"Probably, But why" she was confused

"Well I see it this way. If we burn the sled we should have a nice fire. The collapsible rod and twine could be used as a fishing pole. You would need to use your plasma to drill a hole to the water, and one of us can fish while the other uses the duct tape and what's left of my coat to patch the sleeping bag" she took a big breath "what do you think"

"I thought I was the one with the survival training" she just shook her head "ok get started on the pole I'll start in the bait"

"One more thing you should eat your fill first" the redhead did not look over knowing what the reaction would be, instead she focused on the rod.

"Like Hell. You and your selflessness are not going to starve yourself" your green flashed in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with selflessness in fact this is very selfish" Kim turned and looked straight in those burning eyes "it's simple survival as long as you have energy you can keep us warm even cook if necessary, we stay alive." She went back to her work "As long as I get enough to survive that's all I can do for us"

"Then I guess I will just have to catch enough that doesn't become an issue" Shego got to work with a ferocious determination

Shego snuggled up tighter to the firm body in front of her. She was finding it more difficult to maintain even heat without the tent. Kim had spent most of the afternoon in the sleeping bag, after fixing it. Without a coat and damaged thermals it was all she could do. They burned about two-thirds of the wood leaving the rest for breakfast. Food was not a problem they both groaned from the huge Fish dinner. They would have to stay here until they figured something out, once they hit the mainland they would have no way to feed themselves. Shego sighed well those were troubles for tomorrow.

Taking the hand on her waist and lacing her fingers through them and squeezed softly "We'll be ok Eme, between the two of us we can do anything"

xXxXxXxX

"Sir there are two bogies closing in on our target zone and not worried about being heard"

"Can you give me a distance"

"No sir not without giving away our location. I can say with certainty they are on the other side of the target zone"

"What's the reactor output"

From a different station "one hundred percent' sir"

"Hm, Dolphin assuming normal equipment and training, how long before they pick us up" the captain looked at the young woman at the sonar station. He had laughed at the idea on a woman on a long term sub run just knowing it was going to be trouble. The trouble ended the first time one of the guys ended up in the infirmary icing his balls. To this day the man swears he fell. The captain smiled at the memory.

"two to three hours, sir. I will know as we get closer"

"Are we going to beat them?"

"I Don't know. but if I had to guess though I would say no"

The captain looked grim "give me a hundred and twenty-five percent"

xXxXxXxX

"I'm exhausted if we're going to stay here were going to need shelter" the circles under Shego's eyes looked like someone had punched her.

"I'm sorry Eme, tell you what since I can't cook you get breakfast after, after give me the snow suit and get some sleep. I will see what I can find" she snuggled back against her 'heater'

"You're going to make me get up?" there was a slight tone of defeat in her voice

"I'll cook if you want me to" Kim looked over her shoulder

"No its ok I would rather freeze to death than die of food poisoning" Kim smacked her on the hip Shego laughed.

"Um Shego why are you wearing my thermals"

"If you're going to be up and around you get the good thermals" she continued to dress "I'm a little better equipped to handle air conditioned thermals"

Kim blushed as she watches Shego walk off in what for all intent and purpose her underwear then blushed deeper when she realized that the opposite would also be true.

Shego was deciding that the swap may not have been a good idea, the unitard smelled like princess and that was not a good thing when she was trying to concentrate on other things.

Breakfast was quickly caught, cooked and eaten then the girls changed places. Shego snoozed lightly still keeping tabs on the younger woman while she poked around carefully in the ice shards looking for away to make a shelter, waking to check on her employer she blinked agents the brightness, "Um, Kim where is your brace"

Kim grinned sheepishly, "Well parts of it are in the fishing pole"

Rolling her eyes Shego sounds exasperated " after all the work to put humpty back to get her again if she goes and breaks her leg again I'm going to strangle her" shaking her head" you do know your leg is only partly healed?"

"I'm being carful" sticking her tong out.

"Do that in this weather it could freeze" smiling as she snuggled down in to the redhead's sent and going back to sleep. 'Without the exertion of travel to tire us out this could be a problem' was her last thought.

XxXxXxXx

"Fifteen minutes to target" the nav officer was studding his map and timer with single-minded intensity.

Dolphin looked up, "sir the bogies will get there first."

The captain looked thoughtfully for a moment "any sign they have spotted us?"

The sonar officer looked at her screen "ether they don't know or don't care"

"I was always taught that when you approach someone's home you knock. Dolphin would you do the homers." he then flipped on the com "all hands battle stations"

Dolphin grinned "gladly" the first ping echoed through the water. The pining continued about every five seconds, they counted forty-eight pings. "Small object in the water moving fast vector three twenty, active sonar"

"Pop a screamer and get me a shooting solution" the captain took his seat "the game is afoot"

The gunnery officer turned "I've had a solution for fifteen minutes forward torpedo tubes are loaded, flooded and were opened when you called alert, sir"

"Very good, hold" the captain watched his threat board then he saw something no one knew what "fire one and two, and reload"

Dolphin turned "incoming torpedo missed but is still searching" the captain nodded "I have identified the enemy craft. They are small three man craft with torpedo hard points, four to a vessel. The torpedoes are small fast and could likely cripple us with a direct hit." listening to the equipment "torpedo impact in twenty seconds"

"Brace for shockwave" the captain was still calm. The shockwave was massive apparently, the blast had detonated the fuel and the remaining three torpedoes. "Report"

"Sir the other sub seems to be coming around for better shot" the young sonar tech had her eyes closed in concentration

"Stay on course and keep an ear on those bastards" there was tense silence for several minuets

"Mark"

Torpedoes in the water he's fired them all" the two voiced were simultaneous

The captain took a breath and calmly and slowly spoke "Stop the engines, pop the screamers, fire all forwards torpedoes, blow the tanks and brace for impact."

xXxXxXxX

Kim wasn't having much luck in finding supplies for a shelter, there were a few of the larger spires that could be used as logs bur anything else would have to be cut, she missed her mission kit. She looked over at Shego sleeping quietly and smiled and then sobered. She was alive because this friend who was an enemy cared enough to save her, the tear froze to her cheek. There was so little time she was dying and now she found a friend who under stood her.

Shego's eyes snapped open the look in them was so intense that it startled Kim, something was wrong Shego was in battle mode. Kim cocked her eyebrow questioningly to the older woman, going in to mission mode herself. then she felt it the very slight rhythmic vibration of the ice. Shego slowly rolled to her feet

"any idea what it is?"Kim whispered. Shego just shook her head. Walking to her staff Kim foot flipped in to her hands and began stretching while scanning the area. After a few minutes, the ice bucked almost knocking the two women off their feet. Then it was quiet except the rhythm of the ice. The two of them were now standing back to back looking for the danger they both knew was coming, but from where. The ice bucked harder this time then all was quiet, pin drop quiet, that lasted about ninety seconds when an ear splitting crash and a blizzard of ice shattered the piece.

When the ice settled enough to see there, it was not a hundred yards from where they stood, the tower of a typhoon class nuclear submarine. There were a few moments of silence when the hatch clanged open "Ms Possible Ms Go I heard you might just need a ride."


	12. Chapter 12 TMI?

Chapter 12

Kim sat alone in the captain's ready room thinking about the briefing. The captain had received ordered but had no idea who called in their location, or who the other craft had been. She was thankful for the rescue, she was clean warm and in a clean work suit. It was a little big on her, but it was clean. Something was going on, she needed to contact wade but the sub's orders were radio silence and it would be two days before they reached the fleet.

The knock on the door startled her "may I come in"

She looked up and found the worried green eyes of Shego peaking around the door "Sure Shego come in have a seat"

"You ok princess" she reached out to the younger girl and tilted her head up so Kim had to look at her

"Shego" there was a small tremor in her voice "Are we friends"

"What kind of question is that?" the surprise was evident in her reaction

The redhead shook her head free and looked down "well the last couple of weeks we were friends because we had to be. We were all there was."

"Ok pumpkin two things" she sounded angry "one, I don't make friends because I have too. Two, I don't dump my friends unless my boss orders me to and even then I give them a fighting chance." Kim looked up meeting Shego's eyes. They each could see the green of their eyes reflected in the others. Calmer now Shego smiled "and I don't think that last part is a problem" Kim looked away and refused to look at her "look kid I like the thought of us being friends and I am willing to claim you if you're willing to do the same."

Kim looked up and smiled weakly "sorry I was just worried what would happen when we got back to civilization"

"Actually Kim I've considered you a friend for some time. It was devastating when I realized you hated me" Shego's was very quiet

"I did too I hated you with a passion" Kim was just as quiet

"What changed?" there was obvious interest in the woman's voice

Kim thought for a moment. "I think deep down I always knew you wouldn't do that to me, but it took leaving and being away to have time to really think it through. I'm sorry Shego, I was an ass"

"well at least it's a cute ass" there was a short pause as her mind caught up with her mouth then both girls went bright red "um, did I say that out loud" that got Kim laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. When they recovered they found Dolphin standing in the hatch grinning, both girls went even redder.

"Come on you two you will be bunking in my quarters" as they moved down the corridor Shego admired the tall dark haired woman moved. Kim noted the attention and she learned something about Shego she had never considered, Shego liked girls. With that realization Kim went totally crimson with the thoughts of the last few weeks. Still flaming so red that you couldn't tell where her hair ended and the blush began Kim followed the other two women in to the cabin. Taking a deep breath and trying to get control of herself she looked around, making sure that she was relatively calm before the others could see her face.

"Four bunks and its only you?" Shego caught the slight edge in Kim's voice

"Well being the only female on a sub does have its advantages." she just shrugged.

"What about the shower and john?" Shego always the pragmatist asked.

"Six to six thirty the showers are girls only. The john you take your chances, there are doors on the stalls for privacy but you may catch an eyeful at the urinals. Walk in pretend no one is there, lock the door on the stall, It works." She just smiled at the expression on the other two women's faces "well I need to get back to work. See ya after shift" she then quickly left the room.

"You ok Kim?" Shego's voice was concerned

"Ya why" still not meeting Shego's eyes

"You're blushing clear to the end of your hair" which made the redhead blush even brighter "wow I've never seen you blush so deep and I don't even know what I've done. Do tell please, the suspense is killing me and don't say it's the bathroom sitch you were blushing before that came up."

"Well...um...uh" Kim sputtered

"Oh this is just too precious" Shego was roaring with laughter.

"Glad you find me so amusing" Kim grumbled

Shego was trying hard to catch her breath "I'm sorry Kim when I turned around to find you blushing it was just too much, and I still don't know what caused it"

Kim chewed on her lower lip "I saw you checking dolphin out and..."

"And you just figured out I'm bi" Shego's smile was forced now and there was a bitter edge to her voice

"Well ya then I thought about sleeping arrangements, which made me think about the last couple of weeks and"

"Kim, you're rambling" Shego's smile had vanished

"Sorry, I do that" taking a deep berth "well it took me by surprise, that's all"

Shego looks away "we haven't filed the contract yet, you can cancel it if you like"

The color drained from Kim's face completely "why would I do that?"

"I'm not normal. I'm a deviant" her voice was bitter and resentful.

Kim walked up to Shego and threw her arms around the older woman surprising her. "Eme you caught me by surprise that's all, I don't care if you're straight, bi or gay, it doesn't matter to me. If I was worried about being seen with someone that's considered a deviant, which I don't consider you to be, I would have dumped Ron as a friend years ago" Shego just broke down and cried " wow I think the only other time I really saw you cry was as Ms. Go" wrapping her arms tighter Kim led them to the bunk and sat them down and let the raven haired beauty cry.

Kim wasn't sure how much time had passed when the tears finally ran dry, Kim jus continued to hold Shego noting how wet the ship suit's shoulder had gotten. Shego took a deep breath "sorry about that, it's just that nobody has ever accepted me as I am. I have never really had a friend, even before the... Accident, I never fit in and after we it just gave everyone a reason to shun me that they could see" she waved her hand at her skin.

Kim just hugged tighter and smiled "I don't see anything wrong. I think your beautiful and will fight anyone that says otherwise." she then got very serious and tilted Shego's head up so that their eyes could meet "if you ever just want to talk I'm here, I promise. I will listen and no judgments or depreciations."

"Do you really want to hear my story" she cocked her eyebrow in question but could see the intense curiosity in the younger woman's eyes "it's not a pretty story."

Kim smiled "I will listen if you want to talk but won't pry if you don't."

Shego took a deal breath and snuggled deeper in to Kim's embrace "I was born..."


	13. Chapter 13 Mean While pt2

Chapter 13

"I only see two guards, and the scanner isn't picking up any sensors" turning the field glasses to the top of the wall "no turrets, no guard emplacements, nothing. I don't like it. It's too easy."

"Trap?"

"Of course it's a trap. Now the question is what do we do about it" Ron took a deep breath "this is why I was always the side kick. Yuri how you doing."

"Rough flight, got little airsick. I feel better now" she smiled up at her fiancé

"Wade you sure this is the place" Monique whispered in to the Kimunacator.

"Yes, this is definitely it, but I'm not seeing any kind of defense. Be careful I don't like this" wade rechecked his monitors one more time "ok I've given you all the info I can. Good luck"

Cutting the comm. Channel Ron turns to the two girls even after more than a month doing missions it still unnerves him a little how much his love looks like his ex when in mission mode. Shaking his head "ok everyone ready?" they all nod in agreement "we need to take out the guards before they can sound an alarm. Go"

The three quickly and silently subdued the guards at the gate and slipped in. the court yard was empty and unlit and the front door was unlocked. The team was getting jumpy. It was too quiet. The large palace structure was also empty.

"Where is everybody" Monique looked around

Finding a staircase down Ron signals to the others who then accompanied him to the lower floor. At the bottom of the steps there was a long hallway running both right and left. they could hear voices from the right side, Ron signal for them to go in that direction they moved silently until coming to a door that was slightly ajar. They could hear the voice coming through and altered by what appeared to be a communication device "if you let them get away this time you will feel my wrath I have gift wrap to them for you. And if you want to know where they are there listening at your door." The man at the console quickly reached and hit the alarm button, warning sirens blared through the complex. The small group was quickly surrounded by henchmen coming through secret doorways in the hall.

"uh Ron what now" they could hear the worry in Monique's voice. "there's got to be hundreds of them"

Ron was assessing the situation grimly. "well the good news is that the hall is narrow enough that they can only come at us two at a time from each direction" looking around again "the bad news is it looks like there is an unending supply of them."

"uh guys, why are they wear gas masks" Monique looks up just as the slightly pinkish gas begins pouring from the overhead vent "crap we are so busted"

It only took a few moments for the three heroes to lose consciousness but the mole rat was able to escape unseen by the henchman

xXxXxXxX

There was a knock on the door Dr. Ann Possible was a little surprised it was kind of late and she wasn't expecting visitors. Her heart fell as she saw Dr. Director and agent Will Du on her front step "we regret to inform you that we have lost contact with team possible and they did not make their rendezvous for pickup." Betty reached over and smacked will on the shoulder "ow, hey!"

The one eyed woman I just looked exasperated "Will, you can be an insensitive pratt sometimes" looking up at Ann she gave a sad smile "sorry about that, but yes it's true we lost contact with the team about two hours ago, and they missed their scheduled pickup. Wade says the Kimmunicator has stopped functioning and he's unable to trace them. Unfortunately they were operating in the country where global justice has no jurisdiction."

"so what you're just going to leave the team to fend for themselves?" Dr. Possible was angry now.

Betty Director just shook her head "no we won't abandon them but it may take some time to figure out what's going on and where they're being kept"

"so you're assuming they've been captured?" the redhead just shook her head "and what am I supposed to do in the meantime to"

"pray for a miracle. "


	14. Chapter 14 Shego

_Warning contains sexual abuse of underage child_

Chapter 14

"Do you really want to hear my story," she cocked her eyebrow in question but could see the intense curiosity in the younger woman's eyes, "it's not a pretty story."

Kim smiled "I will listen if you want to talk, but won't pry if you don't."

Shego took a deep breath and snuggled deeper in to Kim's embrace "I was born Sheila Ann Heartsgo, third child and only daughter of Serra Truelight and Henry Heartsgo the fourth"

Kim looked startled "Henry Heartsgo, the mayor of Go City?"

Shego grimmest "yes there have only been four mayors of Go City all named Henry Heartsgo. Grandpa was mayor for forty years and dad has been there for twenty-five and counting. Henry the fifth also known as Hego was being groomed to be next, until the accident. The first few years were pretty normal, I guess. Dad worked and mom took care of us, dad was gone most of the time but when he was home he yelled a lot, I can't remember more than a dozen kind words from him in my life. I think mom would have divorced him if it weren't for the fact that dad was friends with all the lawyers and judges and he would have gotten everything, including us." she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"The boys were often with dad, he wouldn't have anything to do with me after all I was only a girl. Mom and I were always together, she taught me to cook and sow and we had fun together. When I was nine mom got pregnant with the twins, she began to have problems almost immediately. Hego was always gone with dad and Mego was already so self absorbed as to not be of any use. That basically left me in charge, but I already knew what I was doing from the training mom had given me."

Shego shuddered quietly into seemed to fold in on herself, "by the end of her first trimester mom was bedridden for and, unable to do for herself. It was then that my father decided that since I was now the acting woman of the house I should do other services as well. He came to my room and informed me that it was my responsibility to take my mother's place. He then proceeded to have his way with me. Every night after lights out he would come to my room and take me. Unfortunately even after the twins were born he continued to come several times a week."

Shego took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, closing her eyes she continues. "When the twins were about five mom got pregnant again. She was excited and didn't seem to be having any problems. She found out she was having a girl. When she told us, I ran out and went to the tree house. I prayed to god to protect my little sister from my father so that she would never have to go through what I was going through. Less than a week later mom and dad had one of their major fights and at stormed off to the office; I had taken the twins to the tree house the other two boys were just coming out of the house on their way to join us when the meteor struck. It hit the house directly destroying it and killing a mother and her unborn baby, it seemed that god had heard my prayer. I've always wondered if it was my fault my mother died." Shego was silent for a long moment, tears streaming from her still closed eyes.

Kim reached over and pulled the older woman into her arms and cradled her head while she cried. It was several minutes before Shego could continue, "well you already know what happened to us we were caught in the comet's tail and became freaks. We spent a lot of time in a private hospital AKA research center having tests run on us, to this day I can't stand hospitals for that reason. Apparently dad figured that having freaks as children would hurt his chance for reelection, so he declared us dead. Hego was old enough that he was given custody of the rest of us. When dad found out what we could do he had sent off for special training with some military friends of his, where we learn survival, and combat skills to help with that special project. When we returned we were introduced as a new super team found and cultivated by him. We had become just one more reelection scheme. We were funded by the city including the building of Go tower."

Shego's was just barely a whisper at this point, but she continued "the tower didn't have the glow lock when first built, and since the tower was for all intent a city building dad had access. The one good thing about the two years of testing and training was I didn't have to put up with dad, returning to go city changed that. The night that we returned dad paid a visit to the tower. After everyone turned in dad came to my room, I tried to decline him, he threw me to the bed, I had expended all my power earlier and could not fight him off. I cried as he took me. He came several times a week and I got it my head I couldn't resist. My older brothers never notice, the twins on the other hand I think felt something wrong. They were too young to understand what was going on but they took to sleeping with me and afforded me some protection. It however did not stop entirely if dad got in early enough he would send the twins to their own bed." Shego was shaking in remembered fear "it was not long after, that I discovered I was pregnant. As I had only ever been with one man it wasn't hard to guess who the father was. After a great deal of thought I decided to keep her. I was about three months along when a hormonal imbalance caused a plasma surge through my body. The pain was excruciating, thankfully I passed out. When I came too I was in the infirmary hooked to all kinds of monitors." Shego was quiet for some time, she looked so fragile. When she resumed she sobbed out, "I barbecued my baby!"

Shego was sobbing so hard that Kim thought she would shake apart. Neither was sure how long it took to calm down. When Shego composed herself again she continued with bitterness in her voice, "Hego lectured me on how this was my punishment from god for getting pregnant out of wedlock, that was the first time I actually hurt the self righteous bastard. Two days later I was still in a great deal of pain and my high metabolism burned through the pain killers faster than they could pump them in to me, and dad shows up wanting a romp in the sheets. I showed him what I thought of that with plasma bolts, I understand it was weeks before he could sit and I'm not sure he is able to father anymore kids."

Taking another deep breath Shego continued, "Things were quiet after that for a couple of years. We did the hero thing, did some schooling, you know as normal as could be expected. I met my first girlfriend at school. We dated a couple of months, things were just starting to get serious. I decided it was time to bringer to meet the team. When I introduced her Hego blew his top and attacked the 'heathen bitch' nearly killing her. I blasted Hego so hard he was in the hospital for six weeks, and I took Camille to the hospital. She never forgave me. I was packed and gone in a matter of hours never planning to return. To this day Hego doesn't think he did anything wrong"

"I tried to get a job, no one would hire the green punk girl. I was starving so I stole some food, then some money to buy clothes. I decided it was quicker to just take the clothes. I had graduated to robbery when I was approached by Hench Co., did a couple of jobs for Dementor, he offered me a job but he was too much of a lunatic for my tastes. Then I was hired by Drakken. You pretty much know the rest" Shego was curled up in the fetal position Kim holding her tight. "You know you are the only person that I have ever told this to."

Kim just kept holding the now exhausted woman, "Thank you for trusting me."

Shego now mostly asleep "I've always trusted you, it's me I fear"

A few hours later Dolphin entered her birth and smiled at the two women curled up on the bottom bunk, grabbing the blanket from the top she covered them both "sleep well"


	15. Chapter 15 The return

Chapter 15

Shego awoke to a soft rumbling sound, it took several moments before she remembered that she was on a sub and the sound was probably the engines. She listened for a few minutes deciding she could probably tune them for an extra hundred rpm if given the chance. She started to move and found herself restrained by an arm over her waist and a body behind her. She quickly ran through the possibilities, no hangover so she hadn't been drinking. Slowly last night came back to her, she was mortified, she had spilled her soul and cried like a weakling. Her next thought was that they fit much better when the smaller girl was in front. Her mind was running a mile a minute, she had opened up old buried wounds and bared them to Kim, her employer, the girl that could do anything, the girl she would do anything for. At that thought she new why she had done it. If Kim was going to accept her as a friend, and maybe more (stop that line of thought now) she would have to know the whole story, and be able to accept her as she was, broken goods, damaged merchandise, she had to know what she was getting in to and have the choice to accept or reject her, now that she knew.

"Good morning" the voice whispered in her ear Shego stiffened, Kim notest "you ok Eme"

The dark haired beauty took a deep breath "ya just a rough night"

"Thank you" the younger woman's voice was filled with sincerity.

Shego turned over in the bed to face Kim looking very much like the insecure little girl from so many years ago "for what?"

Kim seeing the uncertainty in those brilliant green eyes looking back at her, "for trusting me. For letting me under that titanium shell you keep up around you, and for allowing me to be your friend, and I will always be that." Then there was that dazzling smile Shego almost gasped as it slammed in to her senses.

"Thank you" Shego replied, then seeing the question in the younger girls eyes "for not bolting when you learned the truth. They just lay there for a short time.

Dolphin sat straight up in bed smacking her head on the upper bunk looking wiled eyed. There was silence for about three heart beats "OH SHIT" and Dolphin dashed out of the room wearing just her undys (both girls noted that the slim athletic toned body looked good in a sports bra and French cut bikini bottoms)

Rolling out of bed and throwing clothes on the two followed, Kim grabbing a work suit in the process to cover the mostly nude officer.

There was a banging on his door. Blast it was too early for this, the banging repeated. Rolling out of bed ready to berate whoever was on the other side of the door the captain yanked it open. The sight of a scantily clad woman stopped whatever tirade he was about to start. "Captain sorry to wake you but we have four high speed engines following us" just then the com buzzed "captain sonar reports possible contact behind us."

"Dolphin" the captain grumbled "I don't know how you do it. Your ears are more sensitive than our best sonar gear. Now it seems that your clothes have caught up with you. I want you dressed and at your station in five. Dismissed" nodding at the two approaching girls, he then closed the door and dressed him self quickly

Minutes later the captain strode on to the bridge "Sit Rep now" he took his seat as calm as ever. He glanced around the room once to see who was on duty and was glad to see his a team at their posts.

"I count four engines probably one twin engine and two single all built for speed" Dolphin reported

"Reactor all green and weapons ready" the report was made quickly

"Increase revolutions slowly, I don't want them to know they have been seen. With that in mind give me all she's got. Nav recalculate for fasted rout. We have a race to win"

About two hours later "every on hold tight were about to enter the southern side of the great northern current" nav smiled and watched his stopwatch "hard to starboard forty-five degrees heading two seventy" at this speed the whole sub listed then slammed in to something hard. And the captain just smiled. Then there was quiet except for the rumbling and tossing of the sub as it sliced through the undersea rapids.

The silence lasted almost twenty minutes "pursuit entering current" the report was almost a shout over the noise of the sub "one of the smaller craft broke up entering the current."

Shego made her way over to the captain's chair "How can she hear anything with all this noise."

"It's her gift and how she got her call sign" the older man just smiled.

Hours later "now leaving current" nav's voice sounded tired.

The Captin looked up "how long to fleet."

"at current speed two hours."

"Dolphin how long till they catch us."

"At current speed two hours if we don't slow to make the drop."

"Ok" turning to the two guests "you will need to make a dive at speed, have either of you done one?" both girls nodded "ok you have an hour and forty-five to prep. Oh and Kim your hydro jet is still in the dive room you left it here last time."

"We've only got fifteen minutes you about ready" Shego was trying real hard not to look at Kim in her skin tight dive suit.

"Ya I'm ready" standing up from checking her gear Kim starts to stretch for the coming ordeal.

"You're forgetting something" Shego hands Kim her brace. Kim just smiles and puts it on then the two of them report to the dive room where they are each issued a spear gun and fifty pound weight belt.

"Were going to lock you in the dive room and pressurize it to keep as much water as possible don't jump until the dive light comes on" bother girls nod at the instructions then enter the dive room. They check each other's equipment one more time as the pressure increased. The yellow light came on and they opened the dive hatch. Water stats to splash around the room as the hydro dynamics are somewhat compromised. Standing at the front edge with their backs facing the hatch they wait. The light turns green both girls hop back then lean forward as they fall helping the sub pass over them. They tumble round and round caught in the sub's slipstream but the large amount of weight pulls them down and out of the way. As they clear the sub they are able to right themselves and look around and drop their weight. Moments later the sleek chase craft zip past. A loud ping sounds through the water almost dazing the divers then there are pings everywhere as the fleet opens up at the pursuing craft. Using the small hydro jet the two head for the surface where a waiting Seahawk picks them up and takes them ship side where they have time to dry and change before they are hustled to a waiting osprey vtol with a direct flight to Middleton.

XxXxXxXx

"Betty it's been six hours, cant you tell me anything" Ann possible paced her kitchen as Will held betty at the table who in turn was trying to get information from wade over the kimunacator. They all turned as the back door opened. "Thank god your ok Yori" Kim looked over her shoulder checking to see if she missed something.

"Um, Did I miss something!?"

There was a moments pause as surprise registered on everyone's face "My god your back safe" then there was silence as Shego walked in. Kim took in the scene quickly picked up the now forgotten kimunacator "Wade what's the sitch"


	16. Chapter 16 Home

Chapter 16

"What's the sitch"

Wade smiled "you have no idea how wrong that sounds coming from Ron. Ok short version. Team Possible dropped off the radar a few hours ago, we can assume the mission went south. GJ has no authority on the area."

Stunned Kim shuddered "wait ... What"

The older redhead wrapped her arms around her daughter "Betty said she needed Kim Possible active to keep the bad guys at bay. You were gone and in no condition to fight any way. Ron came up with the idea to have Yori pose as you."

Dr. Director pulled out her laptop "here's a rundown of what 'you' were up to while you were gone"

Kim scanned through the mission briefs quickly then growled "these weren't missions, they were tests. They were being probed and assessed. Wade I'm going to need some gear and a ride."

"Are you sure you're up to this" Ann interrupted.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath "do I have a choice." there was silence.

"This is hazard pay" the voice was cold and emotionless. Kim turned knowing what she would see. The cold, hard, emotionless face tore at her heart, the pain was staggering.

Everyone stared back and forth between the two younger women. "Shego is under contract to me at the moment." turning back to the others but talking to Shego "agreed"

XxXxXx

Red was so excited to be home I almost laughed. I did smile, though she didn't see it as she burst through the door like she owned the place, I suppose in a way she did. Her mom looked shocked then relieved "Thank god your ok Yori" Kim looked over her shoulder checking to see if she missed someone. The confusion on her face was priceless

"Um, did I miss something." now everyone else was shocked and surprised.

"My god your back safe." then the silence was so thick that you could cut it. Kim looked around and instantly kicked in to mission mode. I watched as Kim got the rundown feeling increasingly disgruntled. I could see that she had decided to go and had forgotten all about me already.

"Are you sure you're up to this" Ann looked worried

"do I have a choice." Kim countered.

Damb that girl she doesn't care a whit about her own life. It hurt that she didn't care about either of us and I wanted to hurt her back "This is hazard pay". The hurt was there in her eyes just as I had hoped but instead of the satisfaction I expected it cut me deep 'Damb me and my petty jealousy'

She slowly turned away "agreed". Well I had just screwed any chance for friendship, I wanted to blast myself but Kim would need me if this was going to succeed.

XxXxXxX

Taking a deep breath to refocus and fight back tears, Kim returned to the situation at hand she could figure out what to do with shego after her friends were safe. "is the suit ready."

The young man on the screen looked over his shoulder at something "it will be by the time you ride is ready"

Shego stepped forward taking the Kimunacator "it's going to need lateral reinforcements and an extra kinetic shock relief system." The then pointed the screen down so he could see Kim's brace. Kim rolled her eyes "what, you hired me to keep you in one piece, I will do my best but that also means I may have to protect you from yourself." The two older ladies in the room covered their mouths to keep from laughing, Kim just looked shocked.

Wade did some calculations "yes that's doable." Then he looked up "ride will be ready in an hour, equipment will be there first"

Ann looked hopeful "good that means you will still be here for diner, James is bringing home the colonel." Turning and seeing the tension between the younger girls "Kim why don't you show Shego around, she hasn't been here since we rebuilt."

Kim began showing Shego around the now much bigger house. After looking around the first floor and basement they started towards the stairs going up when they heard a disturbance in the kitchen "sounds like dinner's here."

As they entered the kitchen there was a shout "SHEGO!" she was instantly tackled by two boys.

"Wesley, Webster, What are you doing here!?" shock and confusion shone clearly on her face.

"We live here now" the two chorused in stereo

"were living here…"

"…and going to school…"

"…at Middleton high." There ability to finish each other's sentences amused kim

"Where's Henry" the look of concern for the boys was almost frightening in its intensity.

"Last time we saw him he was at the bottom of a bottle" the boy sounded young and scaired.

"And Melvin?"

"He got a modeling job…."

"….We haven't seen him since. That's when Henry started drinking." Shego wrapped her arms around the two boys. Kim thought she was the only one to see the single tear in the corner of Shego's eye. When Shego looked up she saw the tweebs wrapped around Kim, and Kim was smiling at her, maybe the damage there wasn't irreparable.

There was a knock on the door Shego rolled her eyes, it was the nerdling. "equipment as promised" he handed a bag to Kim then another to Shego, Shego looked surprised. "you will find an power suit in there, an extra I was working on,. It won't enhance you but should work as self healing body armor just in case." Shego looked flabbergasted as she pulled out the green and black jump suit. He then tossed both girls what looked like watches "up dated comms, not as bulky and more powerful. The rest of your gear has been modified to look more professional."

"Did you get the modifications made to Kim's suit" Shego ask.

"Yes, plus more. It's got 6 hours of go time. I also added plasma blasters to the gloves, however each time you activate a glove to blast it's the equivalent of thirty minutes of usage. Use sparingly." He glanced at his watch "eat your ride will be here in ten"


	17. Chapter 17 the resque

Chapter 17

"Six Minutes to drop point" Kim could hear wade's voice through the helmet of the high altitude suit she was wearing

"Are you sure this is a good idea" kim glanced around the confined space "I mean were in the drop bays of a couple of high altitude drones"

"There called Sub Orbital UAVs, and there the only ride I could find. The area your going is too hot for manned pilots" there was some clicking like the sounds of a keyboard "ok change of plans your being dropped now. The craft have been fired at"

"Uh were at three hundred thousand feet" the girl sounded a little worried

"Not a big deal, you were going to be at terminal velocity before opening the glider packs anyway. It's just a longer freefall this way. Remember don't open until you reach a thousand feet" there was a short pause "ok your off" there was a faint click and a jolt as the pod separated. Moments later there was a sound that should have been almost deafening but in the micro atmosphere was only a faint pop as the bolts on the pod blew separating it in half and freeing the occupant to open space. Kim looked over as the halves of the other pod fell away reveling Shego. Moments later the bloom of exploding missiles showered them with shrapnel, nothing was large enough to do damage.

Once clear of the debris both girls leveled in to a controlled free fall. Kim could hear the mischief in Shego's voice "race you to the deployment zone." Kim's only answer was to fold in her arms and legs and point her head to the ground.

Even at speed it took several minutes to reach altitude and both girls smoothly opened there glider packs and began to pull up. They leveled out les the a hundred feet from the ground and shot through the air like missiles. It took twenty minutes to bleed off the speed landing just behind a hill not a mile from their target. The two of them striped down to their mission gear and powered up there suits. They ran through the darkness to the base of the wall. Kim and Shego used their new grapple hooks now conveniently built in to an arm bracer, and climbed up. The place was a small city and there was no word where the team was being kept. After looking around to make sure it was clear Kim spoke in to her watch "were inside near the north east corner, any luck locating the others?" there was silence "great looks like we're on our own" Shego shushed her then her hand shot out and came back with what looked like a small blue box with legs, legs she recognized "Rufus!?" the little pink head poked out from behind the obviously broken kimunacator and smiled in relief. Kim inspected the device seeing where the receiver had been partly rebuilt but noting the transmitter was beyond repair. "Did you repair this?" the rodent nodded. "Have you been listening to us?" again a nod "do you know where the others are?" he turned and walked a few paces then turned back looking expectant. They followed the rodent in to the unknown.

"Were walking in circles" they had been walking an hour and Shego was getting impationt.

Kim smiled to her self "he's leading us around the guard stations" in the time they had been walking that had only been seen by two guards and they were taken down befor they could sound the alarm.

Shego grumbled "right now I could use a good fight" Kim just smiled

They all stopped at the sound of a voice nearby "are the preparations ready" the voice was using a masker of some sort making it sound like a dalek

"Yes Master the countdown is at twelve minuets and counting" a male voice answered.

"And have the prisoners been moved to the exhaust vent as ordered" Kim listened closer even modified there was something familiar about that voice, but she just couldn't place it.

"Yes Master" Kim looked at Rufus, he gave her a thumbs up and waved them forward. By Kim's watch it took six minutes to get to the cell where the others were being held. It had been welded shut. Kim instantly lit up her plasma glove, it flared blue, and began cutting, and Shego lit up and started down the other side. The noise caught the attention of the occupants of the cell. And they came to stand silently near the door hope on their faces. It took Kim three charges and four minutes to finish the cut, and it had been an hour since she powered up, three and a half hours left. Shego darted in to the shaft Kim glanced up and followed. They came up under the missile seeing what Shego was up to Kim powered a double powered blast and both girls fired at where the control board should be and fired then turned and ran back down the passage darting out the door and around the first corner just as the flames roared out of the opening. Everyone was there and safe for the moment. Kim looked at her gages, two and a half hours. They began the trek out hoping not to get caught.

"What happened" the mechanical voice was cold and calm, the team froze, they were near the control room still unseen.

The henchmen's voice quavered "we don't know yet. There was an explosion in the silo moments before the launch"

The voice got even softer "you have failed me for the last time" there was a sickening crack from the room "Sound the alarm there still here somewhere"

The next voice Kim would know anywhere "yes master" it was a bebe, and then the alarm sounded.

"Move" Kim hissed, and move they did, sprinting down the corridor. Turning a corner they came face to face with a large number of henchmen pouring in to the hall. They darted down another hall. The henchmen opened fire with kinetic rounds (bullets not beams), Kim spun and threw up a plasma shield, the blue glow vaporizing the incoming rounds. Shego fired a blast back at the incoming goons forcing them to duck for cover. The girls turned and dashed after the others.

"We've been dodging these creeps for an hour" Shego grumbled, there were all bruised and beaten from the frequent skirmishes "there has got to be a way out"

Kim reached in to Ron's pocket and pulled out Rufus "You had some time to scout, did you find anything?" he shook his hand in a so-so gesture. "Well that's better than nothing. Ron you lead you understand him" and they took off down a side service corridor. When they came to the end all they found was an old industrial incarcerator. They all looked at the rodent, he simply pointed imperiously at the incinerator door and then up. Kim laughed "he did warn us it was so-so"

"There they are" the shout came from the end of the hall. They were cornered, one way out, and no time to use it.

Shego and Kim looked at each other "collapse the hall" they said as one. They each fired two bolts in to the supports for the hall and it collapsed blocking the incoming hoard. Turning to look they saw the others already starting up the chimney.

The brick of the chimney made for easy handholds, but still they were exhausted by the time they reached the top. Looking around they could see a group at the bottom of the chimney presumably setting charges. Kim and Shego fired there grapplers into the rock outside the wall and used an exposed support to brace themselves. "go" they hissed together. The others quickly zip lined down. There was a roaring sound and they looked up just in time to see the missile crash back to earth a matter of yards from its launch point. The missile detonated. Kim barely had time to throw up a plasma shield the green glow saving them from the blast but they were still thrown off the tower. Shego grabbed the dazed looking Kim mid flight rolling them so her green hide would take the brunt of the impact. At the last minute she used a plasma blast to slow the impact. It still hurt a lot.

They landed more than a mile from the others, Shego just lay there holding the non moving redhead. After a few minutes Kim looked up "thank you" and placed a brief but firm kiss right in Shego's lips startling the older woman. Kim then rolled off and took Shego's hand and waited for the other to catch up.

A short time later the only sign they had been there was the burning destroyed base.

Thank you for your support and reviews, I don't respond to most of them but I do read them. Thank you


	18. Chapter 18 News

Chapter 18

"You're not sea sick are you" Kim looked questioningly at Yori "you've been sick every morning since we boarded the ship three days ago, but feel better later in the day."

"No Kim-san, not sea sick, morning sick." She smiles as she nibbles on saltine crackers to settle her stomach.

Kim snuggles back down in Shego's arms "does Ron know"

"No not yet. He wasn't with me for the first pregnancy."

Kim looks around confused "this isn't your first?"

"Oh that's right girlfriend, you'd gone walk about when they came back" Monique just smiled looking over at Yori "You don't look up to much. Want me to spill for ya" Yori just nods blushing a little "Ok in a nut shell, Ron goes to Japan. Yori gets Ron blasted on sake, at sensei's instructions. She then seduced our boy getting herself knocked up in the process, which was after all the point of the whole exercise. A year later the Stoppables adopted a three month old Japanese-American baby." And at no time did the chocolate beauty take a single breath.

Kim blinked as she processed the new information "Hana is yours and Rons Daughter?" the stunned look on the redhead's face was priceless and everyone laughed. They spent the next several hours just getting cault up.

XxXxXx

"Message from agent Du on the USS Abraham Lincoln.'Intercepted fishing traller. Package retrieved. All contence accounted for' end message." The computer screen goes blank.

"Thank god." Ann Possabile relaxes for the first time since the rescue team left a week ago. "When are they due home?"

Betty turns to her friend smiling "they'll be home late tomorrow. They will stay overnight on the ship then catch a transport home. Go home and get some sleep."

"Ya ok, I'm stiff from sleeping on your office couch" she stretches and most of her joints pop "will you be there when they get back."

"No, you need family time, enjoy." The redhead leaves the gray office heading home for the first true sleep in weeks.

XxXxXx

The commotion in the house was tumultuous as the team arrived home. The osprey transport landed in the street in front of the Possible house disgorging its passengers onto the lawn. Two sets of twins rocketed out of the house tackling their respective sisters, not far behind Hana flew in to her parents arms. Monique had her legs swept out from under her by a wheelchair which was now hovering several feet in the air spinning around its previous occupant kissing her soundly. Wade and Kim's Parents waited for their turn to welcome the team home. The party went late into the night until the twins were sent to bed (it was a school night after all).

XxXxXx

"I hate this infernal machine" Kim Mumbled "I always feel like I'm in one of Drakken's death traps."

Dr. Possible laughed "Just be still, were almost done."

"You made me go first just quit whining" Shego smiled a few minutes later the table slid out of the scanner and Shego held the redhead until she calmed down.

Dr. Possible pulled the data chip out of the scanner "I'll be in my office checking the results. Stay as long as you need" and then she was gone.

They stood there together for several long minutes Kim shaking in Shego's arms. "You ok Princess" she strokes the smaller girls red hair.

Snuggling in closer the younger woman sighs "ya it's just the adrenalin."

"I've never seen you like this, your shaking like a leaf."

"Eme whenever I have been trapped in the past I used the adrenalin to escape. This time I had to just lay there and let it build. It may take a while to calm down."

With a wicked grin "I can help you burn some off." She bent down and kissed the smaller girl deeply.

In her office Ann Possible looked at the data, just shook her head and cried.

XxXxXx

It was late. The twins were in bed. Yori had been reassured the large bruise on her abdomen had not harmed her new daughter, Ron fainted at the news, Monique was informed that the pain when she walked was from a hairline pelvis crack and she needed to take it easy. The house was quiet everyone had gone home, now for the hard part.

Kim and Shego were cuddling on the couch when Kim's Parents came down. Kim looked up saw the expression on her parents faces and cuddled closer to Shego. "how you feeling Kimmy" the redheaded doctor ask.

"I still haven't recovered from the trip, but my energy seems to be coming back again" she looked up "Why? What did you find out?"

"Shego, how much do you know about what happened to you when the comet hit?" Ann asked quietly.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes and sighed. "Every cell in our bodies was changed at the genetic level and we grew a small power emitting organ that determined our power." she looked up. "Why?"

Looking at the floor Ann Continues, "After scanning you and your brothers I found that your genetic changes are identical down to the tiniest change only your power organs differ. I also found that cell samples removed from your bodies deteriorate rapidly. Your power regenerates your cell, that's why you heal so fast" She looks up at the two girls. "Somehow Kim has the same mutation but not the power organ."

Shego jerks upright. "So this is my fault"

"I don't see how." She shakes her heads "James and I have both run test on your energy and can't find any way this could have happened"

Kim Looks up thoughtfully, "the genetic changes allows for the use of the power, the organ generates the power, right?" Ann nods "having the power would generate the change to use it but losing the power wouldn't necessarily change you back." Everyone looks at her confused. "I had Hego's power for a short time and was able to use them."

Shego looks shocked "then why didn't you show signs earlier."

Kim smiles softly "because I was always fighting you. The influx of power from you was enough to keep me healthy" Shego looks thunder struck

Ann continues "your power has brought her back to her current level of health, but it's not enough. Because of the depletion of energy from her body Kim is no longer able to absorb enough to stop the degeneration without damaging the tissue and making it worse." She pauses "at the current rate of decay were looking at eighteen months maybe a little more" looking at Shego " and that's if you stay with her."

XxXxXx

Several hours later Shego slips out of Kim's bed and sneaks down stairs. Pulling out her cell phone she dials a number she never dreamed she would call. After rings a sleepy voice answers "Dr. Lipsky."

"Good your home"

The voice on the other end sounds testy "Shego its four in the morning, what do you need."

"I need Drakken!"


	19. Chapter 19 Dr Who

"Where are we going?" Kim panted as they climbed the rock face.

"You'll see" Shego smiled back at her. She was concerned at how fast the younger woman tires.

"Eme you've been saying that for three days" The red head complained.

"Well this time I can say we are almost there. See that ledge" Shego pointed at an outcropping about twenty feet above "that's where we are going." Scrambling up the last little bit Shego turns and helps her companion up the last few feet. They both lay out on the sunny Ledge for some unknown eternity just content to hold hands.

"That was a beautiful sunset" sitting up Kim smiled at Shego, "but it's going to start getting cold. We need to do something about camp."

"Follow me it's all taken care of." Shego rises and disappears around a rock just down the ledge. Kim scrambles up and follows into a zigzagging cave that no single light could pass all the way through in either direction. The cave opens out in to a huge lighted man made room several stories high and far enough across that the far side was just a blur.

"What is this place?" Looking around in astonishment the expression in Kim's face is priceless.

Shego turns and laughs. "Welcome to Dr. Drakken's primary R&D facility."

"Um, how did I miss this?" she just shakes her pretty redhead.

Serious now Shego wraps her arm around the younger girl "ever notice that while blue boy always screwed up his plans his devices usually worked," Kim nodded "this is where he did most of his research and testing and then went to an active lair to do his dirty work. We were never here when you came looking for us."

"So what are we doing here" they had ridden the elevator up to the upper levels.

As the doors opened "I believe you're looking for me." Kim Spun around and gaped in amazement at the blue-skinned man. Kim emedietly dropped into a fighting stance. There stood Drakken complete with blue coat and mullet. "Woe girl I'm here by invitation" hands and vine in the air he slowly backs up.

Shego quirks a smile "hello Drewbe, glad you could make it." Drakken winced, both girls notest but didn't know what to make of it. "Were you able to do what I ask? and keep that vine away from me."

"Yes, yes, not a problem. I had something already, that only needed a little tweaking" he looks over his shoulder guiltily. "Follow me."

They began to walk through the maze of hallways Drakken was talking about this device or that. Kim stopped dead in the hall staring with her mouth open "why is there a nude me in a tube in that room"

"You know I was working with cloning for a while" he glanced over, Kim nodded "I started with genetic cloning but that took too long, it took six months to grow that clone. After that I switched to researching syntho drones."

Kim approached the container "is she dead?" placing her hand on the glass "is that an umbilical cord", Kim sounded incredulous.

"She is very much alive and in stasis. As far as scientific achievement she is probably my best work. She could be revived at anytime, though she would be just an infant without some basic programing." Turning away from the tank "what you are here for is this way".

They walked into a room the size of a warehouse stuffed with machinery that looks like it should be in a sci-fi movie complete with all the humming and flashing lights. Shego laughed "this machine? I remember you working on it but you never said what it does"

Evading the implied question "I've modified it for your needs. whenever you're ready." The blue man fidgeted.

" ok so what does Kim have to do now" Shego was taking control

"Kim? No this is something both of you need to do. I need you to strip down and stand on those platforms Shego on the one on the left please." Drakken began to busy himself with a control consol.

Shego stormed over grabbing the blue man by the collar "WHY YOU PERVERT IM GONA..."

"wait you can go in clothed but they will be destroyed by the process" whimpering Drakken curls up in a ball. "and this is the only way I can save her."

"Uh, Eme... is this what this trip is about, saving me?" the redhead looks up in dawning comprehension.

Shego slowly lowers the blue Buffon back to the ground "princess right now my whole life is about saving you." slowly turning towards the platform and unzipping her jump suit. "if that means that I have to get naked and stand on a platform so be it." Kim ran over threw her arms around the older woman and kissed her soundly, then the two of them stripped and moved to their respective positions.

Drakken flipped a switch and a glass bell lowered over each of them. he then spent the next several minuets making adjustments to the controls. a light blue, transparent and viscous fluid began filling each dome as a rope like object descended from the ceiling. both girls just stood there watching each other and hoping this would work. when the liquid was about waist high the cord from the ceiling connected to their bellybuttons with a sharp sting bring a sharp cry of surprise from the women. Drakken approached the domes quirking an eyebrow at the scene. "Well I can mark two more things from my bucket list, I have now seen you both nude." both girls glared daggers at him. "now you're going to have to be calm, your going to be in there a week, and once the gel covers your head you won't even be able to talk. the umbilical cord will keep you safe." turning to Shego "behind the consol you will find a file box, you can do with it as you please." turning back to both of them. "I have other responsibilities now so I will leave you to the process." walking over to the console he makes one final check on the system. he then reaches under the desk and presses the red button. as he leaves the room he mumbles "I'm sorry they have my mother."


	20. Chapter 20 Children cover your eyes (M)

The girls watched Drakken leave the room. The gel continued to fill. About the time it covered their breasts there started a slight but uncomfortable sensation like a low electrical current. The tank continues to fill, as the fluid covers their heads Kim mouths ' I love you' and Shego just places her hands against the glass and watches the younger girl. They begin to float like they are weightless in space. After a time the fatigue from the trip overtakes them and they sleep silently cushioned in there privet wombs.

Sometime later Kim awoke; the buzzing sensation was still there but no longer unpleasant. She stretched languorously feeling the fluid move over her naked body in pleasant ways. She moved around as much as her confinement aloud, feeling like a fetus looking for a comfortable position. At one point she accidently brushed her arm agents her breast and gasped amazed at how sensitive she was. Glancing over at the still sleeping Shego she decided to check this out. Carefully she began to rub her breasts, the feeling was incredible. Pinching her nipples sent a shock of pleasure through her body like lightning. After several minutes of this she gave in to a small orgasm. She Moved on and began playing with her groin, just rubbing the lips at first. As she began to get more excited she moved to her clit. The first touch sent a shock through her body that arched her over backwards, the scream unheard in the silence of the tank. She continued to stroke the swollen nub. Something brushed against her leg startling her, she pushed it away feeling the tug on her tummy. She looked at the umbilical cord flexing it carefully to make sure it wouldn't kink then took a loop of it and slid into herself gasping at the immense pleasure that seemed to go forever. Finally sated she just let herself float as the last of the tension flowed out of her body. When recovered she looked around and saw Shego looking at her in aw, the blush was full body and instantaneous.

XxXxXx

Shego awoke very aroused. It felt like someone was fondling her breasts, the sensation was more intense then usual. She looked around but she was in the tank alone. A pinch to her nipple sent a shock through her system. She was getting scared, she could feel the touches but no one seemed to be there. Looking around franticly she caught sight of Kim playing with her own breasts and in surprise realized that her body was responding to Kim's self-ministrations. At that moment, the small orgasm took her breath away. She could feel Kim working her way down the body. Shego reveled in the sensation of the ghost touch, and watching her princess enjoy herself. The pleasure was now working around the groin, lost in the sensation she reached down and touched her clit, the power of both girls stroking their nub at the same time sent a shock wave through both of them hard enough to set off an alarm on the control console that no one was around to answer. Then she felt the penetration and looked over at the younger girl again shocked at what she saw, but she did enjoy the outcome. Shego was the first to come to her senses and watched the redhead in awe. When Kim finally recovered and noticed Shego watching her, the blush all but made the blue liquid glow violet. Shego stroked her breast, when Kim felt it and realized what it meant the blush deepened. Over the next several hours the two women took turns, pleasing each other and never being able touch the other.

Hours later Shego was lounging in her tank with her eyes closed, she began to see images she didn't recognize. She glanced over at the other tank realized Kim was sleeping and was sharing her dreams with Shego. Relaxing back into the connection Shego watched the dream amazed at how much her own image played through it, some of those images were enough to make even the former thief blush.

"Princess….Kimmy wake up" the voice was soft, familiar and welcome but when she tried to cuddle with the woman that belonged with that voice she whacked her head on something hard. Startled Kim jerked awake confused. "Kim calm down" she took a deep breath the fluid moving in and out with a little effort. "It seems that our thought are tied together just like our bodies" the green goddess grinned wickedly "you know you talk in your sleep, But to see what you dream about. Well just wow." Kim blushed and stuck her tong out.

Over the next few days they found that they could block thoughts but could not lie to each other. They still tried to outdo each other in the pleasure department but they spent long hours just talking and getting to know each other. With an enforced week of absolute honesty there relationship deepened in to what some would call profound.

XxXxXx

It was early morning when both girls awoke to a sudden noise and change of pressure. Instantly alert the looked at each other knowing the other was ready to fight if necessary. The fluid began to drain slowly removing the girls from the weightless environment they both had become accustom to. Settling on the floor of the chambers they found themselves too weak to stand. When the chambers finally rose to released them they crawled into each other's arms, the kiss seamed to last forever (with the umbilical cords still attached they didn't even have to come up for air).

It was more than an hour before their strength returned and they finally stood cords still attached to the machine. Looking around they found a tray with scissors and two plastic clamps. Clamping each others' cord like newborns they were shocked as the mental touch of the other vanished. Feeling somewhat bereft they hugged "I'm going to miss that" Shego hugged tighter.

"Me too" Kim sighed.

Shego pulled back "you too what?"

Kim looked puzzled "you said I'll miss that"

"No, I thought it. And apparently you heard it. Let's try something." Shego released the redhead and stepped back. "Can you hear what I'm thinking?" Kim shook her head. Shego stepped forward taking Kim's hand "and now?" Kim blushed wildly. "I'll take that as a yes. So it still works when were in physical contact, this could make our evenings interesting."

Quickly changing the subject Kim focus on the first thing to come to mind "so how long will we have to wear the clips"

"Well I know from my nurses training that it take five to seven days for the cord to dry and fall off, so I assume that it will be something like that" Shego answers as she starts looking through a folder left on the console "what's this" Kim comes and joins her "it looks like Drakken has left me all his holdings. Here's a note 'Shego here are the deeds to all my layers and properties I won't be needing them anymore, there worth should bring us about even for back pay and loan payment. Ps, sorry about any side effects they should be only temporary. The Ex Dr. Drakken.'. hm not sure what to say, but we can go through this on a later day" turning back to the still naked Kim she starts to laugh "your hare is almost purple from the gel. Ok first we shower and dress then we go home.


End file.
